Worlds Colliding
by PJOFanatic101
Summary: What happens if Percy Jackson meets Harry Potter? Join Percy on a quest to Hogwarts, making friends, enemies and doing it all with his best friends: Annabeth and Grover. Percy is trying to protect Harry Potter and his wizarding friends from Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've been reading some Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossovers and I was disappointed to find out that most of them had very few chapters, so I decided to write one myself. This is Percy, Annabeth and Grover going to Hogwarts to help defeat Voldemort. This is currently after the Titan War, so Harry and the other students are starting their fifth year and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are 15 almost 16. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Harry, or any other HP or PJO characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting, staring at the lake with Annabeth under my arm. "Do you think we get a break now?" I asked her.

She glanced at me curiously. "You mean a break from the fighting?"

I nod, "Since we defeated Kronos and all." I looked at her, and saw she was in deep thought.

"Maybe... I hope so." she murmured. I nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"PERCY!" I turned to see Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Chiron wants to see you and Annabeth," Will told me, arriving next to us.

I frowned. "Any idea why?"

Will shrugged, "Not really, but he seemed pretty secretive." He smiled at us before walking away. I started to get up and Annabeth followed me."Well, I guess we'll find out." I said to Annabeth, who agreed with me. I realized that Will hadn't told me where Chiron was, but I headed to the Big House anyway. I entered with Annabeth and he gave us a warm smile.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." he gestured for us to sit down. We took a seat and I noticed that Grover was sitting there also, chewing nervously on his fingernails.

"Grover! What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed and Grover gave us a hesitant smile, but ignored her question. I faced Chiron, giving him a questioning look.

He sighed. "I have a quest for you three."

My mouth dropped open. "Another one?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, are you up to it?" he asked, concerned. I glanced at my friends, who nodded at me.

"Yeah," I told Chiron.

He smiled at me. "Great. Now, instead of a prophecy, I'll tell you what you are supposed to do for a change. Have you ever herd of wizards and witches?" he questioned.

I frowned. "No... other than fairy tales." I admitted.

Chiron smiled. "Well, there are such things as wizards and witches and the kids ages 11 through 17 go to a school called Hogwarts."

I couldn't help but snicker a little at the name. "A hog with warts." I muttered and my girlfriend punched my shoulder. I glared at her, but she glared at me even more fiercely.

Chiron continued as if that little scene hadn't just happened. "These wizards and witches live in fear of an evil and powerful wizard named Voldemort, but many are too scared to say his name so they refer to him as, You-Know-Who or He-who-must-not-be-named. You're task is to protect Harry Potter."

I blinked. "Who's that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "He's a wizard trying to fight Voldemort obviously."

I glared at her. "Oh sorry I'm not that smart." I muttered.

Chiron smiled a little at our dispute. "My friend, Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts and if you have any worries, he is trustworthy."

I sighed in relief. "Good thing we know that at least someone is trustworthy."

Annabeth sighed, turning back to Chiron. "And what do we tell them?"

"That you come from a magical camp who trains special wizards and witches." Chiron responded.

I scrunched my brow. "But they'll guess that's a lie. I know a good lie, and that's not a good lie." I pointed out.

"When they confront you, tell them the truth,but you have to make friends with them first." Chiron looked at all of us one at a time.

Grover raised his hand. "So, where are you sending us?"

"England, to the Burrow."

"The... Burrow?" Annabeth looked confused.

"Harry Potter's friend's house, Ron Weasley. Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort when he was one." Chiron said sympathetically. Percy winced, nodding his head sadly. Annabeth looked shocked while Grover grimaced.

The son of Poseidon suddenly shot up. "Better get going, then."

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I heard Ron thundering up the stairs into the room where I was lying in bed. Ron flung the door open. "Mate, did you hear?" My best friend grinned widely, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, what is it?" I asked eagerly. Maybe it was a new teacher or Snape got sacked or something along those lines.

"There are some wizards and a witch coming to Hogwarts from a special wizard and witches camp!"

I blinked at him. "Transfer students?" I asked, thinking I hadn't heard right.

"Yeah! We can be friends with them and show them around and stuff!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"But... what if they're Slytherin?" Ron opened his mouth, but no words came out.

The door opened and Hermione entered. "So? It doesn't matter. They could be in Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff." she pointed out.

"But they must have a Sorting Hat there! Or a Sorting Scarf or whatever. What if they ARE in Slytherin? Malfoy could turn them against us!" I was getting annoyed as Ron and Hermione shared an amused look.

"Oh stop worrying, Harry! We can just ask them. They are supposed to be here any minute." Just as Hermione spoke, there was a knock on the door. We all perked up. "Do you think..." Hermione trailed off and we all got up and ran out of the room, hurried down the stairs and Ron flung the door open. Three people, two guys and one girl looked at us, startled. I got a good look at them. One of the guys had black hair and green eyes, like me, but instead of an emerald green, it looked more like a sea-green. The girl had curly blonde hair that went past her shoulders and stormy grey eyes. The last guy had curly brown hair, brown eyes and a wispy goatee. They all looked surprised at having the door flung open in their faces.

"Uh... hi. I'm Annabeth Chase and these two are Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood." Annabeth pointed to the two as she said their name.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley," as I gestured to Ron, he waved, "and Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled at them and they returned it.

We stood there awkwardly and Annabeth broke the silence. "So, can we come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I hastily stepped aside, blushing. They stepped in, closing the door. Percy shouldered his backpack. I glanced at it. "You can put your stuff in your room. Here, I'll show you guys." I walked up the stairs, glancing behind me to make sure that the visitors were following me. I went up to a room and let them go inside. It had two bunk beds. Percy and Grover put their stuff by one bed while Annabeth put hers by another. "Dinner will be ready pretty soon, so you guys can come down and play chess with us." I offered.

Annabeth smiled gratefully at me. "That would be great, thanks." She looked at Percy, who didn't seem to want to go. "Come on!" she told him, but he shook his head.

"I don't know how to play chess." he informed me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You can watch then." She grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him down to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, downstairs. I exchanged a look with Grover, and we both smirked, following them down. This is going to be hilarious, I thought silently.

* * *

 **There we go! I know it's not the best start, but I'm warming up to the whole fanfiction thing! Please review, constructive criticism welcome!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fanfiction readers, I'm trying to post chapters as fast as i can, but not** ** _too_** **fast so that it looks completely horrible. I give you... chapter TWO! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Hahahaha... I wish.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I stared at the chess pieces as Ron moved them with his voice. "That's awesome!" I had said when Ron had told me. He had nodded excitedly and told me everything else which got boring, but Annabeth seemed very interested. After watching Ron and Hermione play a little while longer, I joined in on Harry, Annabeth and Grover's conversation.

"So, Snape is the head of the Slytherin house?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah, and McGonagall is the head of our house, Griffindor."

"And what are the other two houses again?" Grover asked.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Harry answered.

"How do you get into them?" I cut in.

Harry glanced at me. "Well, Hufflepuffs are usually very loyal and Ravenclaws are the brilliant ones."

I looked blankly at him. "Why do you like Ravenclaw so much when you're in Griffindor?" I asked cluelessly. Harry gave me a strange look.

"Percy, brilliant is another word smart." Annabeth informed me and I blushed.

"Oh, I don't use the word 'brilliant' like that." I said to Harry, who nodded in understanding.

Grover was frowning. "Wait... if Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal, you'd be a Hufflepuff." Grover said to me.

I shrugged. "So?"

"You wouldn't be Griffindor, the brave."

"I'm brave!" I argued.

Grover shook his head. "I didn't mean that, but your loyalty may be greater than your bravery."

"Oh well, I guess we'll see." I said simply. Grover still looked worried and I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Aw, don't worry about it G-man."

He smiled, looking at me gratefully. "Yeah, of course. Thanks Perce."

I glanced at Harry again. "So, this Sorting Hat reads your mind?"

"Kinda." he responded.

I grinned. "Awesome!"

Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room. "Dinner!" she called. Everyone hurried into the dining room, picking a seat and sitting down quickly. I glanced around as people came in from other rooms. A girl with red hair who looked a little younger than me sat across from me.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley." she smiled at me, extending her hand.

I smiled back. "Hi Ginny, I'm Percy Jackson." I grabbed her hand lightly, shaking it. We locked eyes, sea-green on warm brown. I finally broke eye contact, she sat down with a confused look on her face. I looked at Harry who seemed a little distraught, his hand twitching.

I leaned over to whisper, "You okay?" He grimaced and nodded sharply. I gave him a suspicious look and two identical twins introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and some plates full of food drifted onto the table. I grinned in delight, very hungry. I glanced at Ron.

"Hey, Ron. Do you guys have pizza?" I asked him.

"No, but we have a chicken and ham pie." he pointed to it. I shrugged, close enough. I filled my plate until it was literally impossible to put another scoop of food onto it. I started to eat so fast that everyone stopped talking to look at me. I glanced up, my mouth full of food. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and Hermione muttered something about me being like Ron. I shrugged, continuing to eat. The twins were talking about some joke store called Zonko's while Harry, Hermione and Ron were arguing. I guess they do that a lot because no one seemed fazed.

"So, you're an American?" Ginny asked me and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah,"

"What's it like in America? What state do you live in?" she questioned.

I thought for a moment. "It's very nice there. I really like it," I paused. "I live in New York and go to camp there also, but Annabeth," I pointed to my girlfriend, "lives in California."

Ginny looked shocked. "Isn't California far away from camp?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes... how did you know?"

Her cheeks reddened. "I know a little bit about Th." she answered. I nodded. "Do you think that I could go to that camp?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's only for half-bloods."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Half-bloods! That means that Harry can go!" she exclaimed.

"Harry?" I asked, confused. "Harry's a half-blood?"

Ginny nodded excitedly. "Yeah! His mum's a muggle-born, but his dad is a pureblood! He's a half-blood!"

"Oh, that's not what half-bloods mean at my camp." I told her and her face fell.

"Oh."

"Sorry," I offered and she smiled.

"No, it's fine. So, are you excited about Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" I was really curious to see what this Hogwarts was all about. "I'm assuming we need wands?" I told her and she nodded.

"Oh yeah. Mum has your wands." Ginny turned to her mom. "Mum, can they have their wands?"

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her daughter. "Oh yes!" she jumped up and hurried off to get our wands. Soon Mrs. Weasley came back with three slim boxes. She handed me one and gave the other ones to Grover and Annabeth.

I read the tag. "Percy Jackson. Thirteen inches made of beech and a core of mermaid hair?" I frowned. "Cool?"

Ginny giggled. "What's yours made of, Annabeth?" she asked.

Annabeth glanced at hers. "Eleven inches made of holly and an owl feather core."

"Mine is made of elm with... troll whisker? Oh gross!" Grover made a face while Ginny collapsed into giggles. I shook my head, grabbing his wand and examining it.

"That's weird." I stated, handing it back to him. Annabeth shoved me.

"Man of many words." she muttered and I glared at her.

"Hey!" I protested. "I can say lots of words!"

"I'm sure you can, Percy." she patted my shoulder.

I ignored her, turning to Harry. "So... what do we say? ALAKAZAM! ABRACADABRA!" I shouted, poking Grover with my wand.. Everyone winced, covering their ears.

"That's not a spell." Hermione told me. "One spell is Expelliarmus, but don't use it!" she said hurriedly as I raised my wand, preparing to cast the spell.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you can get expelled for using magic outside of Hogwarts." Ron piped up.

I lowered my wand, setting it on the table. "Oh."

"So, tell me about this wizard and witch camp." Hermione said.

"Uh," I glanced at Annabeth who shrugged. "Well, we fight and train with magic and stuff." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of things that we do that are magical.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "How can you fight with magic if you don't have wands?" he asked. My eyes widened in alarm. I did not think of that.

Luckily Annabeth saved me. "Not actual magic. Our rule is when you turn fifteen you can finally use real magic. Before that, you have to pretend. Safety issues."

I realized that I hadn't eaten a lot and quickly stuffed my mouth. "You pretend? You've never cast a spell yet?" Harry's eyebrows lifted in shock as we nodded in agreement. "Wow, that's pretty sad, no offence. I guess you'll be a bit behind, but no worry, we'll help you." Harry assured us.

"We know how to cast a spell." I blurted out without thinking. Annabeth gave me a annoyed look.

"You do?" Harry questioned.

"I meant that we are pretty sure we know how to cast a spell. Our camp teachers taught us a little bit." I muttered, getting out of my seat. I walked up to the room I was sleeping in with Grover and Annabeth, and sat down on the bed. Were we going to get caught so early in the quest?

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, school is really laying it on thick right now. Hopefully it was enjoyable. Please review, it means a lot. The next chapter should be up on Wednesday!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello HP and PJO fans! I have decided to write Chapter 3! A big thank you to (Guest) PJHPfan for some very useful advice. Hopefully this chapter is much better. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO character or HP characters... oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I looked at Annabeth and Grover in confusion. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't remember saying anything hurtful or upsetting but I then again, I don't know much about Americans and their definition of hurtful.

Annabeth looked worriedly at Grover. "No, I don't think Percy is mad, maybe more confused and scared." she said thoughtfully. I blinked at her. Scared? Of what? I mean, there is Voldemort to consider, but if anything, it's me who should be scared. I raked my brain, trying to remember what I said and his reaction. I had asked him about the wizarding camp and his responses had been peculiar. It was like he didn't know much about his own camp.

"Do you think I should check on him?" I asked his friends.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, we'll talk to him. Come on Grover." she stood up and retraced Percy's steps.

Once they vanished, I turned to Hermione and Ron. "So, what do you guys think? Percy seemed really clueless about this wizarding camp."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he was nervous with you questioning him. I know I would've been kind of freaked out." he pointed out.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's a good point, Ron."

"Or, they could be making it up." Hermione stated. Both Ron and I looked at her. They couldn't be making it up... could they? I mean, it seemed pretty sincere and truthful. It definitely made sense that the camp wouldn't allow them to use magic at a young age, but Hogwarts did. Perhaps the wizarding rules were different in America. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it, closing my mouth.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? The way Percy reacted to all your questions, Harry. Think about it. When you asked a question, he seemed to panic like he didn't know the answer and was trying to make up one. If they made up this whole wizard and witch camp, that would explain why they know barely anything about the wizarding world and why they don't have their wands yet." Hermione pressed. I blinked. Could it really be true? Could they really be lying to us?

"But what about Dumbledore? I'm sure that if they are exchange students, he'll know more about them! Harry, you can contact him about it!" Ron said excitedly.

I scowled. "I'm not writing to Dumbledore about this."

"Why not?" Ron asked in disappointment.

"Because he won't tell us anything. If the Americans are keeping things from us, then he will too! He won't just come clean!" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Why not? He likes you enough." Fred piped up. I jumped in shock, forgetting that everyone else was here, silently listening to our conversation.

"Let's go." I muttered to my friends, getting up and walking upstairs to Ron's room. I sat down on his bed, sighing. Ron and Hermione came up soon and closed the door.

"So, are you going to send a letter to Dumbledore?" Ron questioned. I shook my head. What's the point? He's not going to tell me anything.

"Do you guys trust the Americans?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sort of. We'll have to trust them or they'll just get suspicious. If we... wait, if we gain their trust, do you think they will tell us the truth?" I questioned eagerly.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Yes! I'm sure they will tell us if we can get them to trust us!"

Ron, being the downer, stated, "But what if they don't?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Then we'll just have to keep on trying, huh mate?" Ron grinned sheepishly, nodding.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The door opened revealing Annabeth and Grover. Grover closed the door behind him and Annabeth sat next to me.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at me in concern. I grimaced, nodding. She gave me a knowing look. "What's bothering you?" she prompted.

I sighed, looking away from her, out the window. The weather was rainy, like it reflected my mood. "Do you think that they suspect anything?" I asked suddenly. I couldn't see her expression, but I could tell that she was surprised.

"No, but if you keep disappearing, they might." Annabeth answered. I groaned. I gave it away. It was official. I, Perseus Jackson, was the worst liar, the worst demigod and I failed the quest that Chiron had trusted me with. My life is over. Annabeth could tell that I was having miserable thoughts about myself because she punched me. I yelped, rubbing my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I whimpered.

She glared at me. "For being a doofus. Don't you ever think bad about yourself. We are not going to fail to protect Harry. You are a great person and demigod. Everyone makes mistakes."

I gaped at her. "H-how did you know that was what I was thinking? Are you a mind reader or something?"

Grover chuckled. "I highly doubt it. Annabeth knows you better than you know yourself." Grover said amusedly. I half-smiled, knowing it was true.

"So, will you get out of your mood, or do you need more convincing?"

I immediately scooting backwards, away from her. "I'm out of my mood, I'm out of my mood." I said hurriedly. She lowered her fist, smirking at me. I winced. She has so much control over me it's scary. "You don't think they are suspicious, then?" I asked them hopefully. Grover shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. So should we go down there?"

Grover and Annabeth looked at each other. "Yeah, we could." Grover answered. I nodded, getting up, leaving the room and walking down the stairs. I saw Ginny was down there, but no Hermione, Ron or Harry. I frowned, where were they? I walked down and joined Ginny on the couch. Annabeth and Grover quietly followed.

"Hey," Ginny greeted us.

I smiled. "Hey," I responded.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, um, do you know where Harry, Ron and Hermione are?" I queried.

Ginny scowled. "Yes, they are in Ron's room, but I don't suggest you go in there. They don't appreciate company." she stated coldly. I raised my eyebrows at her. Why would she be so cold about them wanting their privacy? Unless she wanted to be part of their group... that would be the only reason. I shrugged it off. It's not my problem, but for some strange reason, it kept bugging me. I shook my head to clear it and that caused Grover and Annabeth to look at me in worry.

"I'm fine." I told them.

"So, about dinner." Ginny smirked as I flushed. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb, but Ginny saw right through me.

"You know what I mean." she gave me an amused look and glanced over at Annabeth and Grover, probably hoping to get the answer. I guess from her deflated expression that they had shaken their heads, refusing to tell. I looked at her and saw her eyes filled with hurt and sadness. A wave of confusion washed over me. We just met her. Why would she feel hurt if we didn't tell her. I turned to look at Annabeth and Grover, but they too looked puzzled. I saw Annabeth get that calculating look in her eyes. I decided just to let her think it over. A minute later of awkward silence, Annabeth snapped her fingers making everyone jump. I looked at her and she just smiled at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked to me and Grover.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You can talk here, I guess. I'll just-" she got up to leave, but Annabeth motioned her to stay put. The redhead sat back down, puzzled. Annabeth motioned to a far corner and we all got up and walked over there.

"Can't you see?" Annabeth whispered. I blinked at her and she smacked me. I rubbed my arm, glaring at her. "Ginny's feeling left out. She mentioned that we shouldn't barge into Ron's room because they don't tell people anything outside of their trio." Annabeth informed us quietly. Grover and I exchanged a blank look.

"So?" he said.

"So, they don't tell Ginny anything. Maybe she wants to join their trio, but they think she's too young and ignore her. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it." Annabeth said like it was obvious. I still didn't get it, but Grover was catching on.

"You think we should tell her about Camp Half-Blood?" he looked shocked and I'm sure I looked the same way. Annabeth nodded. I glanced at Ginny, who was shifting uncomfortably, like she knew we were talking about her. Grover had glanced over also and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said simply.

"What? We can't! Remember what Chiron said? He said... oh." I remembered what he had said. If they confront you, tell them the truth. "I guess." I sighed and we made our way back to Ginny. Annabeth sat next to her this time.

"Ginny," Annabeth started and Ginny smiled slightly. "We have come to a decision." Ginny looked at her warily. "We are your friends, aren't we?" Annabeth asked.

Ginny nodded. "Of course you are. You guys seem friendly enough."

"Good. Now we can tell you that this wizard and witches camp is a lie." Annabeth stated casually. Ginny's jaw dropped. "We aren't wizards and witches. We are demigods. Our camp is called, Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth informed the Weasley.

Ginny frowned. "What's a demigod?"

"We're half-muggle or half-mortal and half-god." I piped up and Ginny looked at me in stunned silence.

"Y-you guys are half-GOD?" she looked ready to faint.

"Well, me and Annabeth are. Grover is a satyr which is half-human half-goat." I corrected.

"And how are you half-gods?" Ginny started to get over her shock.

"One of our parents is mortal and the other is a god or goddess. My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses." I smiled proudly.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, the arts, crafts and skill." Annabeth beamed at Ginny's face, which looked awe-struck.I snorted, show-off.

"Wow, so you guys don't do magic?" We shook our heads and Ginny grinned. "This is great, but can you guys do a favor for me?"

"Sure," Annabeth said kindly.

"Could you not tell Harry, Ron and Hermione? It hurts to see them having inside jokes and talking about stuff that I don't know if front of me. I don't know why they do it. I feel like an outsider." Ginny said sadly. My heart twinged in sympathy and just one look at Grover and Annabeth's expression told me that they felt the same way.

"Of course." Annabeth patted Ginny's hand while Grover and I nodded, not knowing what to say.

She smiled excitedly. "Really? Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" she jumped up and threw herself at me. My eyes grew bigger and I was knocked to the ground. Ouch. She must have been really hurt, I suppose. I could understand that. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and we jumped up. Speaking of the devils, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" Ron growled while Harry looked positively venomous. Uh oh.

* * *

 **And SCENE! Boy, that was great to write. I hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed like the the first two did. Please review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Next chapter will be up hopefully on Friday! Until then, see ya!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends, sorry I was unable to post this on Friday... weekends are busy for me, but hopefully it wasn't too long. :) Also, this is not going to be a Ginny/Percy fic. It's a Hinny, Romione, and Percbeth fic. Sorry Grover. Thank you to all the reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HP is not mine.**

Chapter 4

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

After that refreshing talk about getting the Americans to trust us, Ron began talking rapidly to me about Quidditch. "Who do you think is captain?" he asked eagerly.

I shrugged. "Dunno mate," I paused, "couldn't be me, though." I added, disappointed. It couldn't possibly be me. There were tons of people better for Quidditch captaincy. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, even Fred or George.

Ron's eyes widened. "What? How could you not be?" he exclaimed.

"There are loads of better suited captains on the team." I told him and he just shoved me playfully. We sat in silence for a while, just thinking. Hermione had a far off look on her face and Ron was openly staring at her. I smirked at him, but he didn't notice. My thoughts drifted towards Cho Chang. I know it's stupid of me to think about her while she's grieving over Cedric, but I couldn't help it. I imagined her long, shiny black hair that I would love to run my fingers through. Her dark, beautiful almond shaped eyes. I sighed involuntary, but soon shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What's wrong with me? Stop mooning over a girl who was out of his league.

"Harry. Harry!" A hand roughly shook me. I snapped out of my thoughts, glancing at Ron.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's Ginny." Ron stated. I frowned, confused. "Let's check it out, then." Ron got up and Hermione and I followed him. We trotted down the stairs and saw Ginny hugging Percy on the ground. Ron cleared his throat pointedly. Percy and Ginny looked at us in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" Ron growled at Percy, who jumped up right away after Ginny got off him. I did my best to give him the most venomous stare I could. Both were blushing heavily. "What were you guys going to do if I hadn't interrupted?" Ron asked accusingly. Ginny's eyes widened in shock as did Percy's.

Annabeth stepped in front of Percy. "They wouldn't have done anything! She was just thanking him." she snapped.

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right." He faced Percy, who was paling visibly. "You keep your grubby hands off of her." he snarled, shoving the American wizard. I could tell that Percy was fighting anger.

"I wasn't doing anything with her!" he protested, looking at me for help, but I looked away pointedly. I don't even know why this was bothering me so much. It's not like I have feelings for Ginny. She's Ron's sister, even if I did, he'd never approve. I like Cho anyways. It is probably a brotherly feeling, I reasoned. Still, it bothered me to see her with some other guy.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled. Hermione looked nervously at him and Ginny, who looked defiant. Percy had slowly backed away and sat on the couch. Coward. Ron stalked off with Hermione hurrying hastily after him.

I walked over to Ginny. "Are you okay?" I questioned her. She looked at me like she was fighting internally. I started to get concerned. "Are you okay?" I repeated and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she turned away from me. I hesitantly reached out and touched her arm. "Well, if you, uh, need me... I'm here." I murmured, heading to join Ron and Hermione.

* * *

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

"Harry, you arsehole!" I muttered. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth glanced at me in shock. I sighed, rubbing my temples. "He has the nerve to ignore me for four years and then finally notices me when I don't like him anymore." I told them.

Annabeth nodded, glaring at Percy. "I know what that feels like." I sat back on the couch, sulking. How dare he. I spend three years mooning over him and finally stop acting like a blushing fool and he starts noticing me. I snort, just because he's cute, has beautiful green eyes and soft raven hair doesn't mean I like him. Hermione said I should be more of myself around him and he'd notice me more. I guess it's working. I got jerked out of my thoughts by Percy.

"I notice you now!" he complained to his girlfriend, who smirked.

"Oh yeah? Show me." Annabeth challenged him. He glanced at me in embarrassment.

"There are other people here." he hissed to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she pulled him out of the room, with Percy smiling excitedly. I grimaced, thinking of Harry again. Damn, I still can't get him off my mind. Get it together Ginny, come on, you can do it.

Grover looked at me worriedly. "You okay?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine." He gave me a knowing look and I deflated. "It's Harry," I mutter. Grover just nods, waiting for me to continue. "He's just lacks common sense. Can't he see that I like him? Why does he ignore me like Ron does? Boys are so clueless." I grumbled, blushing when I remembered that I was talking to one, but Grover didn't seem offended, just sympathetic. "Sometimes I wish that I could read Harry's mind so that I can finally know what's been going on in there, if anything at all." I joked and Grover smiled at that. "Grover, you're a guy. Do you think that... that Harry has any interest in me? At all?" I asked him, my face full of hope. "I mean, he probably doesn't, but guys can usually read each other pretty well, so, uh, yeah." I stammered while Grover looked at me in amusement.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I can certainly tell that he feels _something_ towards you. It may be brotherly feelings or he might be crushing on you. The way he looked at you and Percy when you guys were hugging tells me that he feels protective, very protective about you. I think I saw a hint of jealousy, but it vanished faster than you can say 'Quidditch', so I'm not sure." Grover answered honestly and I nodded. At least he doesn't seem to ignore me. Grover thinks Harry feels protective of me. I frowned at the thought. Since when did I need protection? I can take care of myself. All my brothers still think of me as a little girl. I'm fourteen! I hate when they baby me and to think that Harry wants to do it too made me very annoyed.

"Thanks Grover, you really helped." I said gratefully and he grinned widely.

"Any time Ginny." he responded. Ron and Harry burst into the room and headed up the stairs. I frowned, what were they doing? A little while later, I heard a shriek and Hermione came running into the room.

"GINNY! I'm a prefect! I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled warmly at her. "Congratulations Hermione. I knew you would get it." She smiled proudly, racing up the stairs, probably going to show Ron and Harry her new prefect's badge.

Grover turned to me questioningly. "What's a prefect?"

"A prefect is a student who has been given extra authorities by the Head of House, or McGonagall. One male and female student are chosen from their house in their fifth year." I explained and Grover looked interested.

"So, what are the extra authorities they get?"

"They can take away House points from the students in their House, but only their house. I think that they can give out detention also." I responded.

"Huh, this is a lot to learn." Grover commented and I snorted.

"Yes and you haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet. That'll be a lot to learn." I informed him, who groaned.

"Great, just great. Just what we need." he muttered and I smirked. Suddenly there was a smacking sound. I whirled around to find an owl outside. It had flown into the window. I laughed as I opened the window and took off the envelopes. I glanced at them and grinned. I was about to call for Mum, she arrived with a basket of laundry.

"Mum, the booklists have arrived." I told her and she smiled.

"Great, we'll hand them out later, Ginny." She walked upstairs to deliver the clothing. I shrugged, dropping the booklists on the table.

Grover looked at them in dismay. "We will have to read books at Hogwarts?" he seemed sad and concerned.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" I let out a gasp. "Can you not... read?" I queried in horror,and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I can, it's just... nothing." he ducked his head, trying to avoid the question. Another shriek could be heard, but it sounded like my mum. I laughed. Harry probably had just gotten his prefect's badge. A few seconds later, Mum came down the stairs, whistling happily. "Why so happy, Mum?" I questioned.

She ginned broadly at me. "Ron's a prefect!" she said giddily and my mouth dropped open. Ron... prefect. No, it can't be. I've always thought Harry would be prefect. He must be so disappointed. Poor Harry. But Ron! That's a surprise. "T-that's great!" I stuttered and Ron came flying down the stairs.

"MUM!" he called and she turned around. "About the broomstick. I was wondering if it could be a Cleansweep." he asked, his eyes bright.

Mum smiled at him warmly. "I'll try, dear." she patted his cheek, and hustling out of the room.

"Congrats Ron," I told him and Grover nodded in agreement.

He turned to grin at us. "Thanks guys, I'll be off now," he spun around, running back up the stairs. I shook my head in affection. Ron a prefect, there's probably more surprises coming.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all I got so far folks. I enjoyed writing and will soon post the next chapter. Reviews make me inspired ad to update faster. Have a good weekend! :)**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. This chapter they head to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy and please R &R! :) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I'd probably mess up PJO if it was mine. :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Mrs. Weasley hurried over to us. "Come on dears, we have to pack for Hogwarts." she told us.

Percy and Grover looked at me and back at her. "Um, we've never unpacked our bags, so we'll be okay, Mrs. Weasley." Percy said politely and I raised my eyebrows. I never knew he had the politeness in him. He saw my expression and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, well you can help Harry pack. He could probably use the help." Ron's mom suggested.

I shrugged. It wouldn't hurt. "Sure, Percy, you'll help Harry and I'll help Hermione. Grover can go with Ron." They nodded and we split up. I went up to Ginny's room where Hermione was staying, knocking on the door. I heard a quiet voice saying that I could come in. I opened the door and stepped in, looking around. The room was small, but cozy with one bunk bed. I spotted Hermione in the middle of a large pile of books. I grinned at her love to read and wandered over to her. "Need help with those books, Hermione?" I asked her, admiring the pile. She jumped and her elbow hit the pile of books. Like in slow motion, the books fell in my direction and suddenly there was a flaring pain in my toe. I gasped, yanking my foot from under the fallen books, clutching my foot in pain.

Hermione gasped in horror. "Oh Merlin Annabeth! I'm so sorry. Does it hurt a lot?" she winced at my pained expression. It was like my toe was burning and trust me, I know what that feels like.

"It's fine," I grunted and Hermione hastily gathered some books in her arms, dumping them into her suitcase. The pain finally fading away, I grabbed almost all the other books and arranged them neatly. "Why do you need all of these?" I questioned warily. Please do not tell me that we need ALL of these for school, I silently begged Hermione, but as usual, the Fates were not on my side.

"For school, of course," she hesitated, "and for fun." she muttered.

"Cool, I like to read for fun also." I told her and her head shot up. "R-really? You really do?" she looked so excited that I began to wonder if any wizards or witches besides her read for fun.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, after all my mom's Ath-" I stopped suddenly, my heart pounding. I nearly gave away that my mother is Athena. Hermione must have read SOMETHING about Greek gods and goddesses.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Your mum's what?" she queried.

"My mom's a librarian. That's how I got my interest. She used to, uh, bring books home from the library for me to read when I was little." I said, making up the lie off the top of my head. Thankfully Hermione seemed to buy it. I helped her pack the rest of her stuff, making small talk. Mrs. Weasley burst in the room.

She smiled at us. "I'm glad to see you guys are getting along well." she turned to me. "Annabeth, dear, I have some plain robes for you since you... lost your other ones on your trip here." she looked at me pointedly and I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I accepted the robes from her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here," she handed me my wand. I accepted it, thanking her again.

Hermione looked at the robes. "You should better put them on." she motioned to them. "The bathroom is right next door." Thanking her, I quickly strode to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. I looked at the robes and put them on, fastening the buttons. I turned and peered into the mirror. My curly blonde hair was still combed, thank the gods. I hate combing my hair, it's just plain annoying. Shrugging, I headed back to the room that Grover, Percy and I had been sleeping in and grabbed my suitcase. I headed down and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the twins down there. I frowned, doing a slow 360, searching for Grover and Percy.

"Looking for Percy?" Ron asked me, and I nodded. "He said he was coming down in a bit." Ron informed me.

"Thanks," I replied and a little while later, Percy came down the stairs with Grover.

"Are we all ready?" Mrs. Weasley checked that everyone was here. "Great, let's go." Mrs. Weasley opened the door and waited for everyone to exit. We started walking with Mrs. Weasley leading with some guy named Lupin. A woman by the name of Tonks was talking with Ginny and her dad. Sirius was amusing Harry by scaring the cats that we passed by. I sighed, my mind racing. Ginny had told us about the Sorting Hat, but what happens if I got Ravenclaw. I had no doubt in my mind that Percy was going to get Griffindor and Grover too. I'm brave, sure, but I'm also the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Harry had said to me that the Sorting Hat was going to put him in Slytherin, but he had begged it not to and it didn't.

I was hoping that the Hat would let me make the decision, maybe guide it to yelling out Griffindor, or just bluntly telling it too. I didn't think that any of us would be in Slytherin, but who knows. I personally didn't think that Harry should have been put in Slytherin. Apparently he had battled the most feared dark wizard in the wizarding world, Voldemort. I didn't know what was so bad about him, but they even feared to speak his _name_ , so I figured that he was pretty bad. Shuddering, I banished all the thoughts from my mind. We kept silently walking for another good ten minutes before we got onto the platform of nine and three-quarters. Honestly, I never even knew there was such a thing. A huge red and black train with the words, Hogwarts Express written on the side was waiting for us. Sirius had already turned into a dog and some guy had commented on the dog to Harry. A big guy with a huge hat, covering his eyes pushing a cart with our luggage appeared.

"Oh good, Alastor's here with the luggage." Mr. Weasley and Lupin helped unload the cart and Harry, the new person, Alastor, and Lupin exchanged some words.

"It's been great meeting all of you." Tonks hugged Hermione and Ginny and waved to me, Percy, and Grover. We all waved back, grinning.

"Quick, quick." Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron, Ginny and Hermione on th train while exchanging a good bye with Harry. I saw Sirius put two front paws on Harry's shoulders before Mrs. Weasley pushed Sirius off. Harry boarded the train and soon, the Hogwarts train was speeding along. Fred and George had already left while Ron and Hermione had a little disagreement about Sirius.

"Shall we go find a compartment, then?" Harry looked at his friends before turning to us. We nodded, but Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh," Ron said awkwardly.

"We're, well, Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefects carriage." Hermione didn't meet Harry's eyes.

Harry looked a little put out that his friends were leaving him. "Oh, right, that's fine." he scratched his neck.

"We don't have to stay there the whole way. We just have to get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and patrol the corridors for a bit." Hermione said quickly.

"That's fine," Harry repeated. "See you later then."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I don't want to, but we've got to mate. I'm not Percy." he glanced at everyone, daring us to argue.

Harry grinned, but I could see the falseness in it. "I know you're not." He watched his friends leave, dragging their stuff with them.

"Should we go?" Percy suggested and Harry nodded.

"If we get a move on, we can save them seats." Ginny started walking, checking the compartments.

"Right," Harry followed her and we followed Harry. The compartments were mostly full and we met a round faced boy who was a friend of Harry's.

"HI Harry, hello Ginny," he was panting from dragging around his trunk. In his hand he clutched a toad. "Couldn't find a seat." he muttered.

"What are you talking about? There's no one here but Loony Lovegood." Ginny glanced in the compartment we were standing in front of. Loony Lovegood? Was that really her name or just a mean nickname that people call her. The guy muttered something, but Ginny just laughed. "Don't be so silly," she entered the compartment and we followed. "Hi, Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?" Ginny questioned and Luna looked up slowly and nodded, glancing up at Harry's scar. Ginny sat next to the girl while the guy sat next to me.

"Who're you? I'm Neville Longbottom." he extended a hand and I shook it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I shook his hand. Percy and Grover introduced themselves to him also.

"So you guys are transfer students from America?" Neville asked in awe. We nodded.

"Do you have any advice for Hogwarts?" I asked and Neville nodded.

"Stay clear of Malfoy." he growled. I glanced at Harry in confusion.

"Malfoy's a Slytherin and he's a bully." Harry informed me and I glared at the floor. I hate bullies and if I ever met Malfoy, I'll make him wish he had never been born.

* * *

 **There we go. Don't worry, soon Annabeth will give Malfoy a piece of her mind! I can't wait to write that chapter! Please review, they make me happy and mean a lot. Next chapter will be up on Wednesday, hopefully. Until then, bye!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up internet! Have no fear, chapter six is here! :D I'm so so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this update. I hope you don't mind me borrowing the Sorting Hat's song from** **The Order of the Phoenix** **, I'm not good at rhyming or making up song lyrics. Please R &R and thank you to all the reviewers. :) **

**Disclaimer: HP, the Sorting Hat's song and PJO are not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, trust me Annabeth, you do NOT want to meet Malfoy." I chuckled, but the laugh died down as Annabeth regarded me coldly. "Um, did I do something wrong?" I questioned nervously. The blonde casted a quick look at Ginny before shaking her head firmly. "Erm, okay." I mumbled.

"Have a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked to break the awkwardness.

"Yes," Luna said distantly, still staring at me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably as her eyes lifted to my scar. "Oh yes, very enjoyable. You're Harry Potter." she commented.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, I know I am." I joked, and Neville grinned.

Luna switched her gaze to him. "I don't know who you are." she commented.

"I'm nobody," Neville told her. Percy and Annabeth shared a confused look.

"No you're not! Luna, this is Neville Longbottom." Ginny corrected impatiently.

"So, um, how are you Ginny?" Neville asked awkwardly.

Ginny smiled at him. "Pretty good Neville, yourself?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm doing well, thank you." he answered, blushing as they made eye contact. I cleared my throat and Ginny's head snapped towards me. She glared at me with so much heat, that I immediately looked away. What happened to the sweet, kind, caring Ginny? She changed into a sad, hurt, mean Ginny. She was never like this before the...before the American transfers had come here. They had done something to her, I was sure of it. I promised Ginny that I would get to the bottom of this curse they had put on her. I examined them closely. Percy was talking with Annabeth using extravagant hand motions. Nothing odd about them. Grover was sitting quietly, looking around at everything that was happening. I sighed in annoyance. I couldn't accuse anyone yet.

"Harry?" Neville's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I questioned, glancing at everybody curiously. Why were they looking at me like that?

"Could you tell us what happened when you met You-Know-Who?" Neville asked timidly. I blinked at Ron and Hermione in shock and they stared back at me defiantly.

"I don't really want to." I muttered.

"Come on Harry, please? We won't tell anyone." Hermione begged.

I glared at her. "No, I don't want to." I growled.

"Mate, we want to know." Ron stated and I exploded.

"You guys are so persistent! Why do you think I don't want to tell you? Because I don't trust you? Let me tell you that is not the reason! You don't know what it's like to face Voldemort, what it is like to see a friend being killed in front of your very eyes. I don't tell anyone because I can't! I just can't relive that memory. I try to tell people, but it just doesn't come out because it hurts. It hurts!" I bellowed, stalking out of the compartment. How dare they! Didn't they know how much it hurt to relive Cedric being killed? I could have stopped Wormtail from killing him. I could've shoved Cedric out of the way or something. I knew it was happening and I still didn't do anything about it. ANYTHING! I felt the guilt of the Hufflepuff's death weighing on me. I muttered and kicked a compartment.

"Now Potter, don't be so rude!" I was grabbed by my shirt collar and dragged into the compartment I just kicked. I heard the door slide shut and looked up to see the stupid face of Draco Malfoy. "How are you, Potter?" Malfoy spat. I tried to do a quick upper cut, but he grabbed my wrist in a strong grasp. "Now now Potter, you've got to do a better job than that. Maybe we should teach you a lesson." Malfoy tapped his chin like he was thinking before quickly shouting, "Crucio!"

Before I had time to think about the Unforgivable Curse, overwhelming pain attacked me. It was like someone had cut me with glass and poured acid all over the cuts. My body burned with pain and my head was pounding. I just wanted it to stop. I felt like my insides were slowly being cut up and melting, boiling within me. I let out a scream of anguish as I heard all the Slytherins cackle in joy. I felt disgusted by how they enjoyed this, but the pain didn't allow me to think or do anything properly. Suddenly, the pain faded away and I found myself on the ground, panting, sweat dripping down my face. Malfoy kicked me in the rib cage and I jumped up and stumbled out of the compartment, ignoring the jeering. I headed towards my friends and opening the door, I collapsed.

* * *

"Kill the spare," I heard Voldemort hiss. NO! I thought frantically, but it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Wormtail shrieked and I had to watch as the harsh green light enveloped Cedric again. He landed heavily on the ground, his blank eyes staring off into nothing. I felt anger rush through me and I turned to Wormtail, but I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Harry, Harry, wake up mate." I bolted upright and knocked Ron in the head with my own. I felt a shooting pain in my forehead. "Ouch. Thanks for that, Harry." Ron said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"Sorry Ron," I gasped, trying to breath.

Ron gave me a worried look. "You okay, mate?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why'd you wake me up?" I queried, but instead of Ron's voice, I heard Hermione's.

"Because we're here. Quickly change into your robes." she stuffed them into my hands and I quickly got up and stumbled to get them on. Soon I rejoined my friends as we set off in the carriages being pulled by these big, black, fleshless horses with vest leathery wings that looked like they belonged to a bat.

"What do you think those are?" I pointed to the horses.

Ron looked at them with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about Harry? There's nothing there. The carriages are being pulled by nothing, like always." Ron seemed puzzled. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked and I nodded fervently.

"Don't worry Harry, you aren't going crazy. I can see them too." Luna said distantly and I hesitantly glanced at her. Yeah right, not going crazy, that Loony girl _was_ crazy. We soon got to the entrance and hurried up the stone steps.

"Wow," I heard Annabeth mutter while her two companions nodded in awed agreement. We silently walked to the Great Hall.

"You guys go with the first years so you guys can be Sorted." Hermione told the Americans, who nodded and lined up with the first years, who looked scared and excited at the same time. We all headed towards the Griffindor table and sat down.

"So mate, what happened when you exploded on us and left?" Ron questioned and I scowled, remembering what Malfoy did to me.

"I'll tell you guys later," I stated gruffly and obviously not wanting to argue, everyone nodded. I looked at the staff's table, looking for Hagrid. I couldn't find the half-giant anywhere. "He's not there." I stated blankly.

"Where could he be?" Hermione sounded worried, while Ron continued to check like he had missed something.

"I don't know," I answered absentmindedly when I suddenly saw that toad-faced woman from my hearing when I had done underage magic. "That's the Umbridge woman from my hearing!" I exclaimed. Ron and Hermione followed my gaze and Ron scrunched up his face.

"She looks freaky," he muttered and for once, Hermione didn't scold him. Why was she here? Was she a teacher? The talking had suddenly stopped as Professor McGonagall placed a stool that carried an ancient wizard's hat. Everyone was staring at the hat and it started to sing:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Griffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is the purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is the surest."

Said Griffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused a little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest minds

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Griffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years, But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears

The Houses that, like pillars dour,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we , must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

* * *

 **Grover's P.O.V.**

I saw the woman, McGonagall pull out a long piece of parchment. "Underwood, Grover." she stated clearly and I nervously made my way up to her. I sat down on the stool and she put the hat on my head.

 _Ah, an American,_ The hat said in my mind.

Uh, yeah, I thought. I felt the hat going through all my memories.

 _Not Slytherin, smart, but not enough to go into Ravenclaw. Very brave, very brave. Hmmm, I say,_ GRIFFINDOR! It shouted the house name out loud, the Griffindors clapping wildly and I breathed a sigh of relief, going to join Harry, Ron and Hermione, watching Percy get sorted.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I heard that woman call out, " Jackson, Percy," and I made my way to her, plopping down on the stool and the weird hat was put on my head.

 _Another American?_ I jumped as the hat talked to me. _Jumpy, eh? Well, let's see._ The hat started shifting through my memories. _Slytherin, no. Ravenclaw, no, Hufflepuff... possibly._

No, I thought. Not Hufflepuff.

 _But why? You are very loyal, but... you are also very brave. You are meant to be in_ GRIFFINDOR! The table of Griffinfors clapped and cheered. I hurriedly made my way next to Grover and turned to watch Annabeth.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Chase, Annabeth," Professor McGonagall called and I walked up to her, sitting down confidently as she placed the hat on my head.

 _I do hope that this is the last American,_ the hat said in my head.

Where do you think I belong? I though and the hat pondered this.

 _Not Slytherin, nor Hufflepuff. You are brave yet smart. Griffindor or Ravenclaw, Griffindor or Ravenclaw,_ the hat paused and I hoped with all my might that it would be Griffindor.

 _Griffindor? Why?_ The hat asked and I gritted my teeth.

Just put me in Griffindor, you stupid singing hat. I snarled at it.

 _Okay, okay._ GRIFFINDOR!I smiled, removing the hat, and striding to the Griffindor tble, while they cheered and hooted.

* * *

 **There we go. Hopefully you guys found that enjoyable. Please review, i really enjoy reading them. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, though. I'll try to get it up in two or three days. See you!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello! Chapter 7 has arrived! Thank you to the reviewers! R &R please, helps me update faster. I present chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO... not mine, HP... nope. Oh well, a fan can dream. :P**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I watched in amusement as Percy looked at all the food in awe. "Wow, I wish my mom knew all this magic. She could make me blue pancakes for breakfast, lunch AND dinner!" he said excitedly.

Ron frowned. "Blue... pancakes? I've never heard of them," he seemed a little put out about hearing something that sounded delicious.

Percy turned to him in shock. "Really? Dude, you do NOT know what you are missing out on."

"Dude?" The red-haired Weasley repeated. "What's a dude?"

Percy snorted, scooping some steak and kidney pie onto his plate. "Seriously? Damn, what to you British people call guys or your friends?" Percy questioned eagerly. "Do you call them... I don't know, something stupid?" Percy snickered at my face which I bet was priceless.

"Er, we call each other 'mate'," I offered helpfully and that just put Percy into another round of hysterics. Hermione, Ron and I exchanged confused looks while Percy turned red from giggling. "What did I do?" I asked Annabeth, who was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's immaturity.

"Percy usually uses the word, 'mate', as in animals... um... how do you guys put it? Shag?" she said uncertainly and Ron spit all his pumpkin juice on me. I grimaced, wiping all the spit and juice off me.

"So, let me get this straight... Percy uses 'mate' meaning that animals are shagging?" Ron asked in shock, while Ginny looked over at us like we were disgusting, which I guess we were.

I locked eyes with her. "It's not what it seems like," I stated quickly at her disgusted expression. She gave me a skeptical look before talking to her other fourth year friends. Annabeth was still trying to explain why Percy was giggling over the word.

"No... Percy- just forget about it." Annabeth grumbled to Ron, who was still struggling to grip was she was saying. Percy had stopped laughing and was looking at me with a very intense gaze. I cleared my throat awkwardly and he blinked, snapping out of the state he was in.

"Uh, Harry?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You know, our... professor never really told us your story. Do you mind... telling us?" he looked so hopeful that I inwardly winced. Oh boy, better get over with it, Harry. You knew that they were bound to get curious.

"Well, when I was just a baby, a very powerful and evil wizard named Voldemort heard about a prophecy about me killing him when I was old and powerful enough," I paused, taking a breath. "So he went to my house and killed my dad without a problem. My mum, she begged for him to spare my life, but it didn't do any good. She... she died protecting me. When he tried to kill me, my mum's protection made the curse bounce off me and hit him. That's why I'm so famous. I'm the only person who has ever survived the Avada Kedavra curse. The Killing Curse." I finished gravely. I looked around me and saw Annabeth, who looked horrified. Percy looked sympathetic while Grover just looked shocked, not blinking.

"Wow... Harry..." Percy trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I- I never knew." he whispered.

I shrugged. "That's not your fault. I'm fine, it's perfectly fine," I said, even though my hands were shaking at the thought of my parents' death. Ginny, who was sitting next to me, glanced at me.

"Harry, you're shaking." she reached out and clasped her hand in mine. I winced, jerking it out of her grip, ignoring the surprised and hurt look on her face. I promised myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone. They will just be tricked by Voldemort and be used as bait. I couldn't let that happen. If I saw any of my friends killed because of me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Suddenly a erupting pain bursted from my scar. I felt angry, impossibly angry and furious with someone. I felt like I wanted to pound something... _kill_ something. I gripped my head, moaning softly. The pain slowly faded away, but I looked at my friends' frightened faces. I had to stay away from them. To keep everyone safe. I shot up and backed away from the table.

"H-Harry?" Hermione sounded worried.

"I-I have to go, have to protect." I muttered, before turning and sprinting out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Ron's P.O.V.**

I watched as my best friend ran away from us, muttering to himself. I exchanged a worried glance with Ginny and Hermione. The Americans were looking at us curiously. "Listen, you guys stay here, we have to go after him." I told them and even though they haven't known us for very long, I could see the concern for Harry in their eyes. I was deeply touched by their worry for our friend. "Come on, Hermione, Ginny." I muttered, getting up and hurrying after him.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Hermione queried, glancing around. I thought hard. Where would Harry go? If I were Harry, where would I go out to hide? Quidditch pitch? Nah, I doubt it. Maybe in a classroom?

I sighed, stumped. "I don't know, let's just wander around." I started walking in a random direction for a little while, but no Harry. I groaned in disappointment. "Maybe we should just split up and- Harry!" I exclaimed as I saw our black-haired friend run past us. He looked back at us fearfully and gained speed. I glanced at my sister and Hermione. "Let's go," I broke into a run, following Harry. I didn't look behind me, but I could tell that they were following me by the sound of multiple footsteps. I could tell that Harry was starting to tire out by the way he started stumbling and his heavy breathing. Knowing that, I sped up in hopes of catching him. I was soon behind him. "Harry! Stop!" I yelled and he did stop, but he stopped so suddenly that I barreled into him, knocking him down. He jumped up, spinning round wildly. "Harry," I said more softly, stepping towards me. He stepped back warily. I kept taking steps towards him and he kept taking steps away from me until Hermione, Ginny and I had him backed into a corner.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked gently. The poor bloke had a wild look in his eyes, panting heavily. He kept shaking his head like we were forcing him to tell us. "Please Harry, we want to help." Ginny reached out to him, but he slapped her hand, hard. She drew her hand back, clutching it in pain. Harry looked guilty, but I didn't care. He just- he just slapped... rage grew in my stomach and I had Harry pinned against the wall.

"Why'd you do that!?" I growled to him as he just stared at me blankly. I shook him roughly. "Don't you dare touch my sister again!" I roared. "Do you understand? Do you?!" I shouted and to my fury, Harry didn't even flinch or acknowledge me. "Answer me." I snapped and Harry's eyes finally lost that vacant expression and his expression hardened.

"You want an answer?" he asked, his voice quivering. I nodded sharply and suddenly I felt my cheek throb in pain. Harry had punched me... my best friend for five years had let his fist connect with my cheek painfully. My mind was buzzing with thoughts as my cheek burned like it was on fire. I didn't even react as Harry knocked me down as he made a hasty getaway.

"Ron! Ron?" Hermione's voice brought me back to my senses. She was pale and shaking slightly. "W-what's happening to him?" she asked fearfully.

I shook my head. "I don't know. We've just gone back to Hogwarts and something's wrong with Harry." I stated sadly as we made our way back to the Great Hall.

* * *

A week passed and then two weeks and then three weeks. Harry was doing his best to avoid us and we barely talked to him. He always seemed to find an excuse to leave if we're ever in the same room. I was staring out the window, watching the rain pour down from the grey, sad sky. It was wet and muddy out there, but I still could see the Hufflepuff Quidditch team out there, practicing. I sighed, looking at Harry's messy bed and at his open trunk. I frowned, maybe he had something in there that would help me figure out what was wrong with him. I quickly got off of my bed and scrambled to his trunk, looking through his stuff. As I was searching for something, anything, I came across a thick, worn out book. The book was so old that the title was hard to read, but I was able to make out the words, 'evil', 'world', and 'us'. I carefully put the book back and stood up, stretching. Evil, world, and us, I wonder what that could mean. I decided to discuss it with Hermione, Ginny and the Americans. That evening, Harry had already gone to sleep and we were all sitting in the common room. "You guys, I was going through Harry's trunk and I found something strange," I started and everyone turned to look at me.

"What was it?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"It was a book, but it was very old and worn. I couldn't even read the title. All I was able to read was the words, 'evil', 'world', and 'us'." I turned to Hermione. "Have you ever read anything with those words in the title?" I questioned, straightening up with hope, but slumping back in defeat as she shook her head.

"No, I don't remember reading anything like that. Maybe it was from the restricted area of the library." she suggested. That was possible, Harry could have used his cloak to get into there.

"Well, whatever he's reading... it doesn't sound very good. Anything with the word evil in it can't be good." Percy pointed out.

"Why do you think he's doing with the book. Not for evil purposes, right?" Grover chewed on his fingernails nervously as he asked the question.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry is a lot of things, but evil is not one of them. He must have a reason for having that book. Maybe he wants to know how he can defeat You-Know-Who with it." she reasoned. I was very doubtful that was the reason Harry had the book, but there was no other explanation besides Harry actually being evil. I shook my head. No, Harry wasn't evil. He wanted to get rid of evil, but he was no evil person. He's not evil, he's not evil, he's not evil, I repeated in my head. Percy Grover and Annabeth could believe what they want to believe, but I KNOW that Harry James Potter is not evil.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I lay miserably in my bed, thinking to myself. I'm turning evil, I'm turning evil, this is the end of me. Harry James Potter is evil. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. How could this be happening? I took out an old book titled, The Evil World Around Us, and opened to page 113. 'Mind control,' it stated, 'is a powerful tool that dark wizards and witches are very fond of. To gain control of someone's mind, you have to understand their feelings and have some kind of connection with them. Once you do, dark wizards tend to imagine being that person and soon, that victim will be under that wizard's complete control. The person being mind-controlled will be seeing what they are being forced to do in third person. For example, if the dark wizard wanted the person to kill a friend, the person would see themselves kill their friend like someone else is watching. Dark wizards usually have to be very powerful, like Death Eaters or You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who has mind-controlled a lot of people and no one knows how to stop him. There is a slight chance of the person to break free from the control, but the more dark and powerful the wizard or witch is, the more hard it is to fight off the mind control. Some feelings that happen so you know if someone might be trying to break into your mind is anger, sadness, and pain. Usually, the victim will feel a pain in his or her head, but will fade away to a pounding. The victim will also start to feel weak and vulnerable. Once the wizard or witch starts to take control, you feel utter hopelessness and sadness. You also start to feel the wizard or witches feelings, whether they be good or bad.' I slammed the book shut as another wave of pain erupted from my head and faded into... a pounding. I threw the book into my trunk and thumped back onto my bed. Why me? What was Voldemort doing to me? Would he succeed in taking over my mind? I can't let him. I WON'T let him. I felt sadness overwhelm me, but I ignored it. Voldemort was obviously trying to control my mind, so he could make ME kill everyone in Hogwarts, including my friends and Dumbledore. I couldn't let him win. I shuddered in fear, my stomach twisting and turning. I was feeling all the symptoms the book was talking about. I let out a big and sad sigh. I will not let you take over my mind Tom Riddle. I promise you that. I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Oh no! Poor Harry! That's why he was distancing himself from everyone! I hope that was okay for you guys. I updated sooner than I thought I would, but... oh well! That's good, I suppose. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so yeah. I'll have the next chapter up on Wednesday, or sooner! ...or later, but hopefully I'll get it written in time! Until then, bye!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings fanfiction readers, I have nothing going on currently so I thought, why don't I write a new chapter! I hope everyone is doing well and is excited for this addition. :D**

 **Disclaimer: PJO is Rick Riordan's and HP is J.K. Rowling's. Not mine...**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

Harry was being an idiot today and is ignoring everybody who tries to talk to him. Doesn't he know that he's hurting us by giving us the cold shoulder? Hermione had asked him how he was this morning and he completely shrugged her off. I nearly punched him right then and there. If I catch him ignoring her, Ron, or me... I WILL punch him. I have no doubt about that.

"Ginny?" A hesitant voice said. I turned and saw nervous emerald green eyes.

My own eyes widened and I gaped at a fidgeting Harry. "S-sure, uh, you can sit down." I scooted a little to my right so he could sit down.

He smiled a little and sat down. "Thanks," he muttered, not making eye contact with me. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. He was still trying to avoid us.

"So, what do you need?" I prompted a little colder than I meant it to be. He jerked his head up and looked me straight in the eyes, fearfully. Fearful? Why was Harry afraid of me? The look in his eyes made all the anger melt out of me and I sighed lightly.

"Oh, er, n-nothing... sorry to bother you." he made to get up, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, wait, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. So, as I said before, what's the matter?" I said more softly this time, growing concerned.

He scratched his head. "Erm, when you were... controlled by Voldemort, what did you feel like?" he asked. That scared look came back into his eyes when I cringed. Why did he have to ask me this? I don't want to remember being taken over by Voldemort.

"Well... it would usually happen during the night and I would wake up with a weird feeling in my chest. Sometimes I would be covered in strange things like feathers, or my hands would be covered in blood. I would try to remember what I had done, but I could never do it." I winced, remembering what Tom Riddle had made me do. Harry looked a little relieved and a little worried, but nodded. I frowned, concerned. "Is... something wrong?" I asked, almost fearfully. Harry's face was grim, but he still shook his head. I sighed, would he ever let anyone know? "Okay," I gave up, deciding not to press. Harry looked shocked that I had not put up a fight and headed for the boys dormitory.

"Hey Gin!" I heard Percy's cheerful voice. I turned and smiled as he came bounding up to me. "Transfiguration was great! I can finally change a goblet into a mouse! A blue mouse!" he puffed out his chest proudly and I laughed, patting his shoulder.

"That's great, Perce." I complimented as he laid back luxuriously on the couch. Annabeth and Grover joined us. We were joking around about Snape and the topic of Harry arose.

"Hey Ginny?" Annabeth said cautiously. I gave her a questioning look. She glanced around the room warily before turning her attention back to me. "What's wrong with Harry?" she asked in concern.

The smile quickly vanished from my face as I thought of Harry. "I don't know. He barely talks anymore. Today was the second time he's talked to me this month. He asked me what it was like to be possessed by You-Know-Who," I admitted, while the American's eyes widened.

"Y-you were possessed? By a powerful wizard?" Grover squeaked.

I nodded gravely. "In my second year. It was Harry who saved me." I studied the ground, embarrassed that I had been stupid enough to trust You-Know-Who.

Annabeth frowned and she gained that thoughtful expression. It was similar to Hermione's expression when she's thinking. Percy was glancing between Annabeth and me. Suddenly Annabeth spoke. "Do you think that Harry is being possessed by You-Know-Who?" she wondered out loud. My mouth almost dropped open in shock. Could Annabeth be right? That would explain why Harry looked so worried and anxious. It would also explain why he asked me what it felt like to be possessed by You-Know-Who. I shook by head, trying to brush off the thought. Harry was too powerful and too good to be possessed by a very dark wizard. Annabeth looked at me like she knew that I was doubting her words, but didn't say anything.

"It-it can't be... I don't believe it," I muttered as Percy and Grover sent me sympathetic looks.

"Yeah, Ginny's right. Harry would tell us if he was being possessed by Volde-" he started, but I leapt over to cover his mouth.

"Don't say that name!" I hissed at him. He nodded, his eyes large in surprise. I sighed, backing away and sitting back into my seat. "Sorry Percy, but we don't say his name. I thought we had told you that," I told him sternly.

He bowed his head in submission. "Yeah... I forgot," he said sheepishly. Annabeth glared at him slightly, whacking him upside the head. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head ruefully, glancing at me with those guilty green eyes. "Sorry I almost said his name."

I smiled gently. "It's fine, I forgive you. Don't do it next time," I warned and Percy gulped, nodding like a bobble head. I laughed as he sent a nervous look at Annabeth who was currently cracking her knuckles. I don't know if she was joking or not. I smiled widely at the couple, wishing that Harry could get it through that thick skull of his that I liked him... a lot.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I was reading the chapter about mind-controlling when I felt another jolt of pain in my head. I grumbled, shaking it off, but it came again, more powerful than the first one. I moaned in pain. It slowly faded but two seconds later I felt a splitting pain in my head. I cried out in agony, falling to the floor, clutching my head. It felt like someone was pounding my skull with a sledge hammer. I groaned as darkness enveloped me.

* * *

I awoke to see Voldemort's ugly face leer at me. "Harry Potter. How are you?" he asked with fake politeness.

"Shut up! Why are you here? Why am I here?" I snarled viciously.

Voldemort laughed, a deep, dark, cold laugh. "Why are you here? Because I simply want to tease you. Threaten you. Scare you."

I glared at him furiously. "What do you want with me?" I growled, trying to keep it together.

Voldemort smirked. "You don't know, do you?" he said, almost pityingly.

I clenched my fists. "Know what?"

"You're all alone. All alone and have to face the most powerful wizard of all!" he screamed.

"Albus Dumbledore is more powerful than you'll ever be," I snapped. "Your power is nothing compared to his."

"So what? It is not that cowardly old fool who will be facing me. It will be the boy-who-lived, soon to be the boy-who-died. And poor Potter will have nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide, nobody to protect him, to offer support." The snake-like man hissed.

I stared defiantly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. My friends care about me. They always have and they always will."

Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Are you sure, Harry? After all, you have been ignoring them. You have no idea how much you have hurt them. Are you sure that they still want to stand behind you?"A part of me hesitated. Was Riddle speaking the truth? I had been treating them like dirt, but they were my friends... they still cared about me, right? Voldemort could sense my confusion because he grinned even wider. "You see, Harry. Your friends don't care anymore. Ron Weasley is thinking about how a best friend wouldn't ignore him like you did. That stupid Mudblood girl is thinking about how utterly disgusting it was for her to trust you. That Weasley girl, the ugly one, she's thinking why she ever liked a dirty, dumb, selfish, cowardly, gross, FREAK like you." Voldemort said scathingly. My insides were boiling with anger and hatred, but I inwardly flinched at the word 'freak'. The word was so familiar because the Dursleys just loved to call me that. I wanted to cause Voldemort as much pain as possible.

I took out my wand and prepared to cast a spell, but Voldemort raised his wand and I sat up, looking around wildly. I was on the boys dormitory floor. I could hear Voldemort's voice echoing in my ears. "Don't tell anyone about this meeting or I will make YOU kill them. Kill them ALL." I moaned, covering my face with my hands. I was going to kill Voldemort. No doubt about it. I will make him pay for what he had said. I quickly got off the floor and was too tired to change into my pajamas, I flopped onto my bed. Just as I surrendered to sleep, one thought buzzed in my mind. _Do my friends still care about me?_

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update. It's like my teachers want me to update as late as possible with all the homework they are giving me. Harry is starting to doubt his friends, that can't be good. Reviews make my day and inspire me! I hope this chapter was bearable and I'll see you guys soon!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello internet, how are you guys doing today? I'm doing okay so far. Pretty tired, but whatever. Anyways, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but not rush the plot. :) Thanks to all the reviews! You guys are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Non habent omnino PJO Harrius Potter vel. That was my Latin disclaimer, sorry if I got things wrong... this was from Google Translate.**

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I blearily opened my eyes, rubbing them furiously. I sat up to see Ron looking at me worriedly. I sighed. "Something wrong, Ron?" I questioned and he frowned at me.

"I should be asking _you_ that, mate." he muttered. "So, are you okay?" he asked. My mind flashed back to where Voldemort and I had our little talk.

I frowned slightly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I assured my friend, who still looked uncertain. He shrugged and headed down to the Great Hall. I grimaced, getting out of my bed and slowly changing into my robes. Percy and Grover were gone, so I guess they left early. I trudged down to the Great Hall, seeing Percy, Annabeth, Percy and Ginny were glaring at Ron and Hermione. Grover had the deer-in-headlights look. Percy whispered something in the redhead's ear and she smirked at Ron. Grover and Annabeth were glaring at my two best friends. I scrunched my brow in confusion and anger. Why was Ginny mad at Ron and Hermione? What was Percy and Ginny smirking at? If it was insulting, I swear...

 **Don't you see?** A voice said in my head and I jumped. That sounded like... Voldemort's voice. But it couldn't be.

 **Yes it can. I am Lord Voldemort. I can go into your mind now. Not control you, but communicate with you.** I could practically see him smiling smugly.

'Shut up!' I thought angrily.

 **Whoa, no need to be so snappy, Potter. But as I was saying, can't you see? Those Americans are dirtying Miss. Weasley's mind. They want to turn her against you. Their plan is to get all of your friends against you. In a way, they are helping me.** I nearly tripped in shock. That couldn't be... the Americans were really nice. At least I think they are.

'You're-you're lying!' I screamed at him in my mind.

He chuckled. **You wish.**

I muttered unflattering things about Voldemort as I headed towards my friends.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said cheerfully. I was about to respond, but remembering that she was smirking and probably insulting my friends, I ignored her, but immediately regretted it as I saw her hurt expression. I pushed the guilt away with difficulty. I walked up to Ron and Hermione, sitting next to my brown haired friend.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling at them, but they gave me serious looks.

"Harry, what's Ginny doing with the Americans. I feel like they were all laughing at us." Ron muttered darkly. I glanced at them. Ginny seemed to be hiding her face, while the transfers were glowering at me. What did I do? I turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"I don't know. It's like she doesn't care about us anymore." I stated.

Hermione frowned. "What are they doing to her?" she asked in a small voice.

Ron heaved a big sigh. "I don't know..." he trailed off, but didn't look that worried.

"Did you and Ginny have a row?" I asked. He nodded, casting his gaze everywhere but them.

* * *

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

I woke up a little early and tried to wake up Hermione, who covered her head with a pillow. "Go away," she mumbled. I was surprised. Usually it was the other way around. Hermione would be trying to get me up. I sighed, going to wake up Annabeth, who was more cooperative than Hermione. We changed out of our pajamas, heading down to breakfast.

We sat down and I piled my plate high with a bunch of breakfast items. Annabeth put smaller portions on her plate. Percy and Grover soon came down and joined us. "Hey guys," Percy greeted us. Annabeth and I smiled at them in response. Just as I stated eating, I saw Ron and Hermione arguing, heading to the table. My brother looked like he was about to pull his hair out. I heard Hermione mention Harry's name and I just had to know what they were bickering about.

"Harry? What's wrong with Harry?" I questioned Ron. I guess Ron was very annoyed with Hermione because he whipped his head towards me and said, "Why do you care? It's not like he's your friend. He barely even knows you!" Ron snapped, turning around and stomping away. Hermione shot me an apologetic glance. I tried to brush it off, but it was hard. I mean, my brother said some hurtful things. He knows that I have a crush on Harry and to say that Harry doesn't care about me was a low blow. A very low blow. What have I ever done to him? I was really worried and he just explodes. Annabeth and Percy looked angry about Ron's comment while Grover seemed surprised that Ron would say that to me.

"That was really mean of him to say," Annabeth patted my hand that was clutching my fork in a tight grip.

Percy leaned in and whispered, "If he always acts like that, I'm surprised that Harry still wants to be _his_ friend." I smirked. That was very true. According to Hermione, Ron and Harry have had some serious arguments. To me it seemed like Ron was different from Harry. They both liked Quidditch, but Ron was in love with chess like Harry was in love with Quidditch. There wasn't much they could connect to.

Harry has no family besides his aunt and uncle and Ron has a very large family. All those cousins, aunts, uncles, and siblings. Sometimes I feel like Harry gets jealous when he sees Ron and our brothers goofing around. I suppose that I would feel the same though. Harry was walking towards his friends and I was very desperate to prove to myself that Harry did like me.

"Hey Harry!" I greeted cheerfully. He opened his mouth, but closed it and hurried off to Ron and Hermione. Okay, THAT was cold. My heart felt heavy and my shoulders slumped. I really thought that Harry at least thought of me as a friend. He had ignored me. What had I done? Was Ron right? Did Harry really barely know me? My mind was numb and I didn't speak for a long time.

"Ginny?" Grover asked gently. I glanced at him. "Are you... okay?" he asked sincerely. I smiled. At least some people care about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Percy queried.

I laughed, but shook my head. "No, it's fine, Percy. Thanks for the offer though." He grinned at me, stabbing a fork into his pancake, frowning and grumbling about how it wasn't blue and it shouldn't have the honor of being eaten by him. I giggled as Annabeth rolled her eyes in affection.

"Oh Percy, not everything has to be blue." Annabeth smacked her boyfriend lightly, who gave her an innocent look.

"So, tell me about Camp Half-Blood." I said quietly to Grover.

"Sure. I'm sure that you know about the Greek Gods?" he questioned and I responded with a swift nod. "Right, well, those gods and goddesses hook up with mortals which is our term for Muggle, I think. The offspring of the gods and the mortals... they're called demigods and we satyrs try to round up all of them and bring them to camp," Grover paused, letting it sink in. Camp Half-Blood, gods, mortals, satyrs. "Okay... what do demi-gods do at camp?" I asked curiously.

"They have, well, lessons. They learn archery, the art of sword fighting, arts and crafts, pegasi riding, canoeing and a lot more." Grover informed me.

"Sounds fun, but where do you guys sleep?" I questioned.

"The gods usually claim their children after they get to camp and we have a cabin for each god and goddess. If you're a daughter of Ares, you'd go to the Ares cabin." Grover explained and I nodded in understanding.

"If I was a demigod, what god or goddess do you think my parent would be?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Um, Aphrodite?" he asked tentatively.

I looked at him blankly. "The... love goddess?" I said in disbelief.

"Okay, not her, how about... Hermes?" he decided.

I put a thoughtful look on my face. "Prankster god? Yeah, that would be cool. What about Artemis? She's so cool!" I asked hopefully.

"Well, Artemis is a maiden goddess, but she does have her Hunters of Artemis. She treats them like her daughters. They are basically a group of girls who hunt monsters together and they have to swear off boys." Grover said.

"The guy _I_ like doesn't like me, so that is a very promising idea." I state curtly, frowning in Harry's direction.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure that Harry likes you. He might have just got off to a rough start." Percy said kindly.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Percy," I patted his cheek.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I looked over and saw Ginny patting Percy's cheek. A rush of envy went through me before I shook my head. 'No Harry, you're just going to get her hurt.' I reluctantly looked away from the redhead beauty.

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write. I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! I expect that the next chapter will be up on Wednesday or Thursday hopefully. See you! :D**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello everybody! I hope you all are having a great day. I've decided to write and upload another chapter! Yay! So sorry that it is so late. Track has started and homework has increased. :( Thank you to all the reviewers. I've decided to start responding to them... if you want me to. :)**

 **awynn22: I'm glad you like this story! Don't worry, I will continue and not abandon it. :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **PJO? HP? Nicht mein? Du hat Recht.** **Translation: PJO? HP? Not mine? You are correct.**

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I blinked rapidly. Redhead beauty? Where did that come from? I looked back at Ginny. She was very pretty. Her long red hair glimmered in the light and her freckles stood out against her pale face.

 **'Oooh, does Potter have a little crush on his best friend's sister? And not to mention that they are poor. I'm ashamed of you, Harry.'** Voldemort sneered in my head. I clenched my fists so hard that my fingernails dug into the palm of my hands.

'Shut up Voldemort, I don't care what you have to say.'

 **'Okay, I'll get out of your head for a little while.'** I had a feeling that Voldemort was lying, but I didn't want to get into an argument with him. Ron and Hermione would think I'm crazy. Come to think of it, maybe I am. I mean, I'm hearing bloody voices in my head! That can't be normal. Then again, I never magic was normal and here I am performing magic. I moan softly, hands covering my face.

"Harry? What are you... er... doing?" I heard Ron's voice ask cautiously.

I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at him. "Oh, um, nothing." I muttered, glancing at the ground.

"Erm, okay..." my best friend trailed off and awkwardly looked away from me. Hermione had been silent, but she spoke now.

"Harry, are you really okay?" she asked firmly.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Honestly, Hermione. I'm fine." I tried to convince her as she gave me a skeptical look.

"Fine, whatever. We have classes." she got up, walking out of the Great Hall.

Ron and I exchanged looks. "What did I do?" I questioned him, who shrugged in confusion.

* * *

I was in Potions class when I heard Voldemort in my head again.

 **Potter, how are you?**

'Go away, Tom.'

 **You dare call ME that?**

'Yes I dare. Now shut up and leave me alone.' I said to him in my mind.

 **That's not very nice of you, Potter.**

'I don't bloody care! Get out of my head!' I mentally shouted at him.

 **You can't make me.**

I heard an explosion and I snapped out of my daze. I looked at my melted cauldron in bewilderment. What did I do? I looked in my hand and saw powdered snake fangs. Oh. I put in powdered snake fangs, not fried bat wings... oops.

"Potter." Snape barked and I flinched. "What did you do?" he demanded.

I timidly peeked at him. "Er... I accidentally put in powdered snake fangs instead of dried bat wings." I muttered as I instantly avoided eye contact with the scary potions master.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape said dryly. I inwardly grimaced as he said those words.

"What? That's not fair!" Ron's voice called out indignantly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back." Snape shot back and Ron had the sense to keep his mouth shut until class ended.

"That wasn't fair, don't worry Harry." Hermione said to him as they were walking to the common.

"Yeah, I know." I stated glumly and suddenly a searing pain shot through my head. "I'm just gonna..." I motioned towards the dormitories. Ron and Hermione nodded, concerned. I quickly trotted up to stairs and collapsed on my bed just as the pain started growing. I grunted, grasping my head tightly, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It felt like my brain was expanding in my skull and was on the verge of exploding. The pain made it very difficult to think, but I sent a death threat to Voldemort anyways.

 **Oh Potter, your threats don't scare me. I know how much you are suffering and it gives me a lot of satisfaction. You know that you deserve all this pain I'm giving you. A lot of people have died for you, your parents, Cedric, innocent Muggles. And yet you let them. You are just as bad as I am. Your friends know this, but they don't say anything. They don't want to actually be your friends. They just want the fame. Who would want to be friends with a danger magnet? If you weren't famous, no one would even look at you.** Voldemort scorned and through the pounding in my head, I knew he was right. They hate me. All I am to them is the Boy-Who-Lived. **Ah, you are seeing sense now, aren't you, boy?** I tired to block out his voice, but I was too weak.

'No, they-they like me. Ron and Hermione are my best friends. They'd never abandon me.' I thought angrily.

 **You may think so, but Weasley is regretting his friendship with you. He sees you as a danger to his family. Since you are so close, he knows that I'm going to come after them to get to you. Granger is agreeing with him, thinking that she is even more of a target because she is friends with you. That stupid Mudblood.**

'No... you're telling me lies! My friends don't think that. They can't!' I thought desperately.

 **Even if they don't, I'm about to give you something that will automatically make them hate and despise you.** I started to panic and my hands became sweaty as I closed them into fists.

'W-what?' Suddenly I felt a burning pain equal to the Cruciatus Curse on my right arm. I whimpered in agony as I felt like my arm was burning up. I looked at my right arm and it looked like it was glowing with a red light. I touched it which increased to pain. I sucked in a breath, waiting for it to stop. After what felt like ages it finally stopped. I looked at my arm, scared at what I saw. The Dark Mark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, how are you guys? I'm just fantastic! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I feel really bad...**

 **EvieTheDemigod: Uh oh is right. :/**

 **awynn22: Thank you, trying to make it pretty intense. As for the dark mark, you'll have to see! :)**

 **russell333: Yes, I completely agree with you. I'll have Grover, Percy and Annabeth's POV's in the next few chapters. I'm glad you like it!**

 **PrincessOfAtlantis101: I'm glad that you like the story! Don't worry there is a lot of Percbeth coming up! I love Percabeth also!**

 **Guest:** **Sorry I didn't update sooner. :(**

 **Percabeth** **101:** **I hope it's not too scary... the Dark Mark makes it more interesting!**

 **(Guest) Kat:** **Thanks for the correction. Yeah, that was not intentional, but it would be cool if Ron and Ginny were twins.**

 **elephantlover123: I'm happy tat you like it! Here's the next update!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO a HP nie je nikdy to bude moje.** **Without further ado, Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the common room, trying in vain to read a textbook. "Hey Percy," I heard Grover's voice and I spun around to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we... talk?" Grover said nervously.

"Sure, just us?"

"Well, with Annabeth and Ginny." Just as Grover said that, the girls came down the stairs I raised both eyebrows, but nodded anyways.

"Percy, I think we found something." Annabeth told me, sitting next to me. Ginny sat on my other side while Grover sat across from us. I blushed, feeling awkward by sitting next to two very pretty girls.

"Well? What is it?" I asked curiously.

Annabeth looked around before saying, "We think Harry is possessed." I stared at all of them in shock. What? Possessed? How is that possible... well it is possible, but still! I frowned, thinking it over. Okay, Harry was acting weirdly during the welcome feast. He could have been possessed then, but what about now? He sure doesn't seem like he's possessed. And also, why wouldn't he tell us? He would just... hide it? If he is being possessed, he shouldn't hide it. I'm 100% sure that if _I_ was being possessed or taken over, I would tell someone immediately. Would I? Yeah... I think.

"Percy? Percy!" Ginny was shouting. I snapped out of my daze and glanced at the redhead.

"Uh, yeah, that could be it. Although he would tell us, right? It's the right thing to do." I told them.

Ginny looked really anxious. "Yes, but Harry wouldn't tell us. You see, Harry is protective. If he thinks that not telling us will protect us, he won't tell us. That's the problem. He has been avoiding us, so if he is being possessed, he would want to stay as far away from us as possible to protect us." Ginny explained. Annabeth's eyes enlarged in realization.

"Ginny... that-that's genius!" she exclaimed.

Ginny blushed. "It's pretty simple." she said modestly.

"What are we going to do about it?" Grover asked, looking fearful about what Harry would do when he is possessed. I thought about it and decided to put myself in Harry's shoes. Let's say that I found out that a dark and powerful wizard could possess me and my friends found out. What would I want them to do? Help me? Not really, I think that Harry is an independent guy. If he were to go on a quest or if he has a mission, he'd try to do it by himself. That's what I would do anyways and we are a lot alike. I wouldn't want them to help me at all. Talk to me about it? No, tat would be even worse. I dislike talking about my problems with my friends. It makes me feel weak. I know it should, but it does. Say nothing about it? Yeah, that is definitely what I would want my friends to do. Pretend that they don't know what I'm going through. If his really is what arry is going through and he hasn't told us, I'm sure that he doesn't want s to know. He just wants to deal with it himself.

"Nothing." I said with a grimace as all of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I don't think we should do anything or say anything to him." I stated.

Ron frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, I put myself in his position and thought about it. What would you want your friends to do if they knew you were possessed? Help? If he is as independent as me, then probably not. Talk to him about it? That might make it awkward and he would just keep stuff from us even more. Then I came to a thought. What if we didn't do anything about it? I mean, guys, let's think about this. Harry has been going around, going to class and avoiding us, not telling us anything. If he wanted us to interfere he would have told us. I think we should just leave him alone. I'm not saying that we should act like we don't care about him. We should keep watch over him, but do it very subtly so that he doesn't suspect anything." I reasoned with them.

They were all nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's good. I never thought about it that way." Hermione looked a little guilty.

"That's a great idea Percy! See, I knew you had a brain in that thick skull of yours." my girlfriend rapped on my head playfully.

I smirked at her. "Does that mean I get a kiss?" I asked slyly.

Annabeth gave me the most sexiest smile ever. "Sure Seaweed Brain." she slowly kissed the palm of er and and slapped me with it. I yelped, holding my tender cheek in my hand as everyone except me either smiled or outright laughed. I glanced at Ginny who had a sad smile on her face. I felt a pang of guilt. Annabeth and I probably reminded her of how her and Harry used to act before he started to avoid us and disappeared all the time. I leaned over to her and whispered," Are you okay?"

She smiled lightly, nodding her head. "Yes, it's just... that is something I'd do to Harry... before..." she trailed off, glaring furiously at the ground.

"Yeah, I get it." I said gently. She looked up quickly and I scooted away from her as I saw the angry gleam in her eyes.

"No, you don't get it! Nobody does! It's so hard dating Harry! I love him, but he can be so grumpy and surly all the time! Not to mention that he's so thick! Why can't he see that him ignoring us is hurting us more than hurting him! He doesn't know tat and I think that I ought to go up to the boys dormitory or wherever he is and knock some sense in to him! Actually, I'm going to go right now. I'll make him see how much of a git he is being right now! Where is he?" she demanded, losing her temper, her face getting redder and redder. I stared at her in shock and I was sure that everyone else was too. Wow, tat was pretty scary, I have to admit. She was right about some of those things though. I don't believe that he fully understands how much he hurt Ron, Hermione and Ginny with his actions. I'm sure that he was trying to protect them, once again he and I are very similar, but maybe I should talk to him? No, we can't talk to him. I felt bothered by this. We want to help him yet he doesn't want help. The least we can do is tell him how this is affecting everyone. He might change his mind once he sees the state that Ginny is in.

"Ginny, I know that this is hard for you, but this is hard for me and Ron and everyone else. We're doing the best we can, but all we can do for Harry is just wait for him to come around. Remember, he is being possessed, so we don't know if him ignoring and avoiding us is really him or You-Know-Who." Hermione consoled her kindly.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah, I know." She looked at us sheepishly. "Sorry about that explosion I just had. It's been bothering me for ages, but it feels good to get that off of my back. I do mean it though. All of it. " she added quickly.

"No problem Ginny, it's fine." Grover assured her and Annabeth smiled in agreement.

Ginny sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. "Okay then, that's good." she murmured.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll try to do all we can for Ginny." Annabeth patted the redhead's shoulder sympathetically. Ginny simply thanked her quietly.

"I should go to bed." Hermione got off the couch, gently helping Ginny up. "Come on Ginny, you should go to bed too." she walked Ginny into the girls dormitory. Grover stayed up to help Ron with the Potions essay that Snape assigned us. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth as she leaned er head on my shoulder.

"Do you really think that Harry is going to be okay?" she whispered softly.

I sighed slowly, rubbing her shoulder. "I don't know Annabeth. I hope so."

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

My heart ached as I heard my friends have a conversation about me. My stomach felt sick after I heard that they had figured out what was bothering me, but I sighed in relief as I heard what Percy had said about leaving me alone. He really did understand me. I wonder why. My heart felt like it was breaking into two after I heard what Ginny had yelled about. I had no idea that my actions had been cutting her up so much. I reminded myself to not be so grumpy and surly all the time. I know that I'm being a git, but honestly, I think it's better to deal with it myself. I already have gotten so many people killed because of me. I was not about to let anymore people, friends, and family die for my mistakes.

* * *

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey internet, I'm back! Hallelujah! Ha ha, anyways, I hope I haven't taken too long. I only get a limited amount of time on the computer, so... yeah. Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **awynn22 : I know, it is very sad, but I'm also glad that they figured it out. I was debating if I wanted them to figure it out now or later. **

**throughthelookingglass27:** **Yeah, I f** **eel bad for both Harry and Ginny also. :/**

 **(Guest) Gerda Willows: Uh oh, don't want you to come after me, haha. I hope I didn't take _too_ long.**

 **Ali Valdez: Sorry, I hope that I haven't taken too long. I've read stories that have been rushed and I didn't want this fanfiction to be one of them. **

**Disclaimer: Vlastiti PJO i HP ne znam.**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

After our conversation, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Grover, Ginny and I did all we could to research mind control, but found nothing. I sighed in frustration as I rapidly flipped through a book called, Spells Dark Wizards are Sure to Use. I heard Ginny sit down next to me quietly. She watched me thumb through the pages for a little bit before she spoke up.

"No luck Annabeth?" she asked in a defeated voice.

I sighed, looking at her desperate expression and shook my head. "No, I'm really sorry Ginny. I'm trying as hard as I can." I said softly to her.

She grimaced at me. "That's alright Annabeth. I know that you guys are all trying your hardest. I've been searching the library for ages and I still haven't found anything! Oh Annabeth, what are we going to do? What if You-Know-Who gets a hold of Harry's mind and can control him? We can't hurt him knowing that Harry is still there! I know that we wouldn't be able to! I have been so worried this past week ever since we found out the truth. Harry still hasn't come around and confessed like Hermione had predicted. Do you think that he doesn't trust us? Does he not trust me? I know that he might see me as Ron's little sister, but I consider him a friend, maybe even more! I always thought he at least thought of me as a friend. I'm doubting all of those thought now! Annabeth, please help me!" Ginny said all in a rush.

My eyes widened in shock. Did she really think that Harry didn't think of her as a friend? Even if we couldn't tell if he was attracted to her, we could certainly tell that he had strong feelings for her. Ginny began looking even more panicked as I paused. She took a deep breath as to ready herself for another speech before I grabbed her shoulders.

"Ginny, Harry definitely thinks of you as his friend. I can't tell if he has stronger feelings than that for you right now. I understand that you have had a crush on him since you were ten, but he feels very protective of you. I have learned how to read body language pretty well and when he saw you hugging Percy he felt very, very protective and looked ready to attack poor Percy." I comforted her. Ginny gradually calmed down, taking deep breaths.

"Right. Thanks Annabeth, I really needed that." she said gratefully, more relaxed.

I smiled gently. "No problem, Ginny. I understand your panic. It took five years for Percy to realize that he liked me, even though I like him since we completed our first quest." I shook my head in annoyed affection for the son of Poseidon.

Ginny looked at me in wonder. "Wow, how many quests have you been on?" she questioned.

"Quests? What are quests? We've never had to go on quests?" Ron had a blank look on his face. I silently cursed, oh no.

"Well, they've only been on one, right It was to defeat an evil... time traveller." Ginny made up. Ron's eyes narrowed. He could tell I was lying.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that I couldn't be trusted enough to be told these secrets you guys have apparently." he growled, his ears turning red. Ginny's ears started to turn red also. Was this a Weasley thing?

"Just because your my brother doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything I know!" Ginny shot back angrily.

"As your older brother, I would like to know what's been going on in my little sister's life, thank you very much." Ron snarled as Ginny's hands clenched and unclenched.

"Well it's my life, not YOURS! You can't tell me how to live!" Ginny screamed. Ron glared at her, storming off to the boys' dormitories. Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"I'll go calm him down." she said, hurrying after the angered Weasley. Ginny took a deep breath, calming herself.

"So anyways, how many quests have you had?"

"Um, four, I believe. The first one we had to find Zeus' stolen lightning bolt. The second one was where we had to find the Sea of Monsters also known as the Bermuda Triangle to Muggles. The third quest was actually to find me. I had been captured. The fourth one was located in the Labyrinth, a very large Maze. The last quest, I guess you could call it that, was the Titan War." I summarized all the quests since I had meet Percy.

Ginny was staring at me with undisguised awe. "Really? That's amazing! If you don't use magic, then how do you fight and defend yourself?"

"Well, we pick out a weapons from the weapons shed. It has to feel comfortable in our hands, otherwise you have to search for a different one." I explained the curious girl.

Ginny looked very impressed. My face heated up. It wasn't very impressive, at least not to what they do. Memorizing spells and having to do the correct things to cast them. "That's brilliant! So... it's like a wand?" Ginny questioned. I looked at hher cluelessly. Wand? How is a sword, knife, shotgun, or the weapons we use like a wand? As far as I know, the only weapons that can shoot magic are the weapons that are blessed by a god or a goddess. I looked at Grover and Percy, who looked a little confused. Ginnysaw our looks and confusion and decided to help us out, thankfully.

"What I meant is that a wand picks the wizard. It's kind of the same thing with your weapons, right? There's a certain weapon that feels good in your hand."Ginnypointed out and I could see Percy's expression clearing.

"Oh yeah, right. Yeah, it is kinda like that." he said, nodding to make emphasis on the point.

"What's your weapon?" Ginny asked Percy.

My boyfriend pulled Riptide out of his pocket.

"Your weapon is a... pen?" the Weasley looked at the pen. Percy laughed, shaking his head and uncapped Riptide. It grew into a long, gleaming celestial bronze sword.

"Blimey, that thing's huge! That's why you carry it as a pen!" Ginny realized, peering at it with wide eyes.

"What about you, Annabeth?" she questioned. I smiled, pulling out my trusty dagger.

"Why don't you have a sword?" Ginny asked.

Percy grinned and said, "Because she's not talented enough or strong enough to handle one." he puffed out his chest. Ginny and I gave him their most terrifying glare.

Grover cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Perce? Probably not one of your best ideas." he casted scared glances at the us. The son of Poseidon's eyes widened in horror.

"I, um, didn't mean, uh, that. It... was a joke?" he stated it like a question which didn't help calm us down. "J-ust kidding. You guys are w-way better than me. Please don't hurt me!" he cowered, his arms covering his head like we were going to hit him. I glanced down at my boyfriend who looked scared out of his wits. I exchanged glances with Ginny and we decided silently that we would spare him for now.

"Fine Seaweed Brain, but only this time," I warned and he uncovered his head and hugged me tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" he said dramatically. I shoved him off of me.

"Oh save your groveling for later, Percy." He pouted, but it soon melted away as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay! I'm all better!" he looked at me happily and I felt my heart melt. Dammit! He could be so cute sometimes! Suddenly there was a noise and we all whipped around to see Ron and Hermione, looking panicked.

"It's Harry! Something happened!" Ron got out before he and Hermione were blasted towards us with a spell, I assume. Behind them was Harry, but not Harry.

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

Harry's hair is always messy, but it seemed really messy... messier than usual. His glasses, which I adored, were crooked on his nose, his lips curved into a sneer. Harry never sneered. Smirked, yes, but sneered, never. The thing that scared me most were his eyes. His eyes used to be a bight, happy emerald green, but they changed. A dark and evil red had replaced the green. He sneered at us and it scared me. For once, I was scared of Harry Potter. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? All of Potter's friends in on place. This couldn't get any better, now could it?" It was Harry's voice, but not Harry. "All those fearful faces. That makes Lord Voldemort happy." Hermione looked pained, while Ron looked furious. The demigods were on their guards. Harry smirked at us. "Aww, the little kiddies afraid? Don't fear, Lord Voldemort won't hurt you. At least... not yet." A maniacal smile appeared on Harry's face. My heard pounded seeing him like this. Evil.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded, practically shaking with anger. Voldemort's eyes fell upon me.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have seen how Harry feels about you. I now understand why. You certainly are a beautiful young lady." My insides churned with disgust at Voldemort's words, while my heart lifted in hope that Harry returned my feelings.

"Shut up you monster! Don't even SPEAK to my sister!" Ron bellowed. Voldemort turned to him.

"Ronald Weasley, such and loyal friend yet such a dunderhead." Voldemort sneered and laughed cruelly as Ron faltered. It was like harry was insulting him even though he knew it wasn't.

"Y-you are nothing but a stupid, selfish, power-hungry coward!" Hermione spat. I looked at her in surprise. Hermione was never this angry.

"I have to give it to you, Granger. You are pretty brave for a Mudblood."

Hermione's face took on a hurt look while Ron yelled and sent a curse flying towards the evil wizard. Voldemort blocked it with ease. "Don't even try, Weasley. You are no match for me," then turning to Hermione, he added, "Once I take over the world, all the filthy Mudbloods like you will be the first to die. We can't have things like you dirtying up the world, now can we?" he said mockingly. I felt anger rising into fury as Voldemort continued to mentally abuse poor Hermione.

"Enough!" Percy yelled. Voldemort looked to him in surprise.

"I don't know what Mudblood is, but it sounds insulting and no one insults my friends and gets away with it!" Percy growled, charging at Voldemort, who laughed and sent a red light at the demigod. The curse hit Percy straight in the chest, knocking him down. "Ahhh!" his screams were pain filled and laced with agony. I had no doubt what the curse was. The Cruciatus Curse. Percy writhed and jerked in torture on the ground while his girlfriend screamed his name frantically. Grover's face was pale, but determined. Voldemort was chuckling in a dark way again until he suddenly dropped onto his knees.

"NOOOOO!" he cried out, grabbing at his head and collapsing, but before he passed out, he muttered, "I WILL be back."

* * *

 **Hopefully that chapter was okay. I had fun writing it. Poor Harry! In the next chapter, I'll start with his P.O.V. so we can see just how Mr. Tom Riddle took over him. It really means a lot when you take the time to write a review, thank you so much! Anyways, the next chapter will be up (hopefully, I'll try) on Thursday and if not, on Friday.**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the lack of updating... I've been quite sick for the past few days plus track practice and homework. I didn't expect to get sick ( of course, a lot of people don't) so I assumed I would update Thursday or Friday. That did not go as planned. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **elephantlover123:** **I'm very happy that you enjoy this story so far!**

 **awynn22:** **Yeah, getting possessed by Voldemort definitely is scary. Ron, oh boy, gets very sensitive in chapter 12.**

 **Twilight's hunter:** **Sorry that I haven't been updating to my standards, though I have been told that some other fanfiction writers take a wek or longer to update with a chapter. I don't know if they are longer chapters or whatever. :)**

 **(Guest) Percabath 101:** **Um, yeah it was Thursday when you reviewed. No, I don't live in another country, I wish I did. Hurry up? Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm hurrying as fast as I can while I'm sick. Sorry. :/**

 **(Guest)TwilightsHunter:** **Yep, big cliffhanger, right? I hope this chapter doesn't have as such a cliffhanger.**

 **Disclaimer: Kaugalingon PJO ug HP ako dili.**

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I was on my bed, casually spinning my wand in my hand when I heard a voice.

 **Harry, I almost have you!**

I frowned slightly. 'Excuse me?'

 **I almost have you. I have been saving up my power!**

'For... mind control' I realized before pain erupted in my head and I blacked out. Moments later, I opened my eyes, but I'm was not in my own body. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was kind of like a ghost thing. I doubted that anyone could see me. I looked around and saw myself glaring around the room with scary red eyes. 'Bloody hell!' The possessed me chuckled very quietly and I heard yelling. I turned to see Ron as he stomped up to my room and Hermione came chasing after him. They both stopped dead in their tracks once they see me... or possessed me.

"Merlin's beard, it's happening." Ron stated in shock. Hermione let out a whimper and they run back down the stairs. Voldemort/me followed them and I floated down with them. My heart ached when I saw my friends expressions and anger bubbled in my chest when I heard what I had called Hermione and Ron. Once he put the Cruciatus Curse on Percy, I started to fight him. Even though it was like I was a bystander, I could feel him in my head. My skull was pounding and my brain felt like it had been dipped in lava and then fried, but I managed to push the stupid wizard out of my mind, hearing him scream, "NOOOOO!" He also promised that he's be back... great. Then I collapsed.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my mother and father. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you." My mum said, caressing my cheek.

My dad smiled proudly. "Like father like son, eh Harry?" he winked slyly. I felt a lump in my throat. I missed them so much. I never really got to know them very well of course, but I've heard loads of good thing about them.

"I miss you guys." I managed to choke out.

My mum got a little teary eyed. "We miss you too, but you are doing so much good in this world. We can't be more prouder." My dad opened his mouth to say something, but it was not his voice that I heard.

"Harry! Harry!" It was Ron's.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and saw my best friend looking half mad and half relieved. "Good to see you mate and everything, but I have one question. What the bloody hell did Voldemort do to you?" Ron asked loudly. I winced as I remembered that Voldemort could control me.

"Yeah, possessed me..." I trailed off, looking away in shame.

"Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care. Honestly, I don't!" he added when I shot him a disbelieving look. "I don't care that bloody Voldemort possessed you. That's not your fault." Ron told me sympathetically. I couldn't help but think that it _was_ my fault. _I_ had let Voldemort take control of me. I wasn't strong enough. I heard the door open and close. "Professor," I heard Ron say. I looked up to see the old man peering at me with sadness.

"P-professor, hi." I greeted grimly.

He sighed as he came over to my side near the bed. "Ron, if you would excuse us for a moment." Dumbledore said softly. My best friend's eyes widened in realization. He nodded quickly, hurriedly getting up and leaving the room. Dumbledore turned to face me. "Harry, I know what happened except that Voldemort has taken control of your mind. This was a really hard decision, but we have decided to bring you back to your aunt and uncle for a little bit until you get stronger." Dumbledore informed me. I nearly fainted in shock. Bring me to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? How would that help me become stronger at all? Their life goal was to have me feel like crap. I swallowed with some trouble. My throat suddenly was dry and so was my mouth.

"S-sir, you can't possibly send me there. T-they won't do anything." I said fearfully, pleading with my professor to make him see that they would hurt me. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry, we have to. It is a danger to have you here while you are still weak. You might endanger more students. You will be able to come back once you build up your strength. You have to understand Harry, please." The headmaster pleaded me with his eyes. I sighed slowly, nodding my head. Dumbledore smiled in relief. "Oh good, Harry. Let's get your trunk." I sat up in a hurry, groaning slightly.

"Wait what? We're leaving right now? I can't say goodbye?" I asked in horror.

"Oh, well, no... I hope that's okay."

"Okay? No! I have to at least say goodbye! Please!" I began panicking that I would never see my friends again. Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said as he levitated my trunk tot he foot of my bed. I slumped in defeat as I got out of bed, wincing, and grabbed my trunk.

"Fine," I muttered. "Are we Apparating there?"

"Yes," Dumbledore held out his arm and I grabbed onto it, feeling that gross pulling on my navel and the world spun until I landed right in front of the Dursley's house. I shut my eyes for a second before I gathered my courage and knocked on the door. I heard heavy footsteps and muttering. The door was flung open and Uncle Vernon's ugly face was staring at me with pig eyes. Fury was on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Forgive us for the short notice, but Harry will have to stay with you for now." Dumbledore pushed me gently towards my uncle, who was sneering at me.

"For how long?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

Dumbledore looked unsure. "I'm not sure, but we'll have people check in on him. Goodbye Harry." Dumbledore Apparated away.

 **(WARNING! Violence coming up! If you don't like violence, you should skip this part.)**

Uncle Vernon grabbed my trunk and chucked it in the house. "Get in here boy." he grabbed my collar and threw me into the house, slamming the door and shaking the whole house. I groaned from the floor as Uncle Vernon glared at me. "What are you doing here boy? Punishing us? I'll be sure to put you in your place, you freak. You pathetic, good-for-nothing, rag-tag, piece of shit." he snarled, punching me straight in the nose. I felt the blood squirt everywhere and I grabbed my nose in pain. He chuckled evilly. "I'l make you pay for everything you have ever done to me." he growled. I tried to say that I hadn't done anything to him, but I doubted that it would help. Uncle Vernon grabbed my shirt and hauled me up. He slammed me into the wall and put his forearm against my throat painfully. He kept it there for a while until it got hard to breathe. Suddenly he let go of me and I scrambled away, only to feel him kick me onto my knees. I groaned in pain, my back aching.

"U-uncle V-Vernon, please." I whispered. My uncle just laughed at me, putting his foot down on my chest. I tried to take a breath, but I felt panicked that I couldn't. I attempted to pry off his foot, but he didn't let me. I heard a few cracks and moaned. That was probably my ribs. I felt the agony flare through me, starting at my chest and never ending. Finally, Uncle Vernon took his foot off of me and opened the cupboard under the stair, kicking me in. I wearily and slowly sat down on my bed when I saw my trunk being hurtled at my head, rendering me unconscious.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

When Dumbledore had told us that Harry had been brought to his aunt and uncle, I relaxed. Great, Harry's aunt and uncle should take care of him just fine. I looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione and saw complete shock and bitterness on their faces. I could tell that Grover noticed it also, but was hesitant about asking them about it. I decided that there was no harm in asking. I mean, after all... I never know what's happening since this is a whole new world to me.

"Why do you guys look so bitter and angry? Harry's going to live with his relatives. That's got to be good, right? His aunt and uncle will take care of him." I told them. Ron looked even more angry while Hermione and Ginny looked more on the sad side.

"Oh Percy, Harry's aunt and uncle don't like him very much. They hardly take care of him and lock him up in a cupboard under the stairs." Hermione said miserably. My eyebrows climbed up at that statement. Harry's relatives... didn't like him? Why in the world would Dumbledore want to send him there, then?

"But then why does Dumbledore want to send him there?" I asked curiously.

"Because they're Muggles. The worst bloody Muggles in the history of Muggles." Ron grumbled. I was about to ask another question, but Annabeth shook her head a little, indicating that I shouldn't ask because they don't want to talk about it. I grimace, but agree and hold onto the question I was going to ask them.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Grover queried. Ginny looked at him and he jerked back, surprised by the steely glint in her eyes. "Um... Ginny? You okay?" he bleated nervously.

"Yes, very good, actually," Ron and Hermione looked at the littlest Weasley like she was insane. "I know exactly what we're going to do. We're going to plan." she decided and everyone exchanged puzzled looks.

"Er, plan what, Gin?" Ron questioned.

"Plan a rescue mission for Harry."

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"BOY! GET UP AND MOW THE LAWN!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice woke me out of my slumber. I sighed, quickly blinking the sleep from my eyes and pulling on one of Dudley's over-sized t-shirts and some baggy jeans. I shoved on my glasses and walked out into the kitchen. "Here's your breakfast, now eat." I had a banana shoved into my hands which I gratefully wolfed down. I was about to go see what Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching when my aunt screamed at me again. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I TOLD YOU? MOW THE LAWN!" I turned to her. She couldn't hurt me.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked calmly. She scowled, took the first thing see saw(a knife) and hurled it at me. I let my instincts take over and I dodged it, yet it still cut my cheek. I yelped, hurrying outside and getting the lawn mower. Okay, I guess my aunt _can_ hurt me. I thought to myself, mowing the lawn. After trimming the hedges, weeding the garden, planting the seeds, raking the whole front yard, picking apples from the apple tree, fixing Uncle Vernon's car, washing both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's car, I finally got a break. I sat down, wiping the sweat from my forehead. That was a long and hard day. I sighed heavily, hearing Uncle Vernon bellowing my name. I walked into the house, dragging my feet from sleepiness.

"Come here boy, and stop swinging those arms!" Uncle Vernon commanded. I knew I shouldn't, but I was programmed to do the complete opposite of what people wanted me to do. I swung my arms wildly and my left arm hit Aunt Petunia's favorite vase, knocking it over. It shattered into a million pieces and I could dimly hear my uncle shouting at me to pick the broken vase up. I numbly bent down and started to pick up the pieces when a fat foot, maybe Dudley, kicked me in the back and making me fall over. Out of instinct, I put my hands out in front of me and let them get all cut up by the shards of glass. I let out a whimper as all of my family laugh at me. I run to the cupboard and lay on the bed, trying to pick out all of the glass.

I groan, flopping my head onto my pillow. How much longer was I going to be here? I thought being here was supposed to make me stronger. I think it was making me weaker. A nagging voice in the back of my mind wa saying that I would never get out of here. That I would never be rescued because my friends didn't care. Part of my mid thought that Ron had seen the Dark Mark and thought I was a Death Eater. With a bad feeling in my stomach, I thought about the disgusted looks on Ron, Hermione and Ginny's faces. Even the American wizards and it broke my heart. I went to sleep with the thoughts of: They don't care, they don't care, they don't care.

* * *

 **Wow, really sad. I'm crying over here! :,( well... not exactly, but it's still very sad. Poor Harry and little does he know that his friends do care and are making a rescue plan as he is thinking that they all don't care. Please review, that would mean so much. Honestly, I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update next. Until then, goodbye! :)**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys? I am back with another lovely chapter! Harry is going to be with his uncle for more than one week, so he's going to be mentally and physically scarred. Stupid Uncle Vernon.**

 **awynn22:** **I know, unfortunately Harry will have to deal with his psycho uncle longer. His friends will do whatever it takes to save him, but it'll take careful planning. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **(Guest) Percabeth 101: A jerk? No, not at all. Uncle Vernon has always wanted to utterly destroy Harry... at least in this story. He just was afraid that Harry would use magic against him. Now that he knows Harry can't, he isn't afraid anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HP ain't mine, no matter how many times I try to convince myself.**

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

All of us were literally planning all night and all day. Ron barely ate anything. He kept telling us that every time he stopped to eat, Harry was captive with his relatives. I was proud of his loyalty, but he still had to take care of himself. "Ron, at least eat some meat loaf." I told him, pushing his plate towards him. He looked at the plate like it was Malfoy.

"Hermione, I can't. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not hungry." he pushed the plate away from him. I sighed in defeat. What was the point? He was bound to get hungry soon and would be forced to eat. "So here's what I'm thinking," Ron started, catching the Americans' attention. "We use Dad's flying car and do a room rescue! Like what we did in our Second Year!" Ron said excitedly. The transfer students looked eager, but for once it wasn't me to burst their bubble, it was Ginny. She looked doubtful of their "genius" plan.

"Ron?" she said warily. Her brother turned to her, probably expecting praise. "How do you know that Harry's relatives haven't put him in that disgusting cupboard?" she asked skeptically. Ron visibly deflated which made me feel bad for him. He had a plan for once and it seemed like it would work. It _had_ worked once, but the hole was too big. It was very likely tht those rotten Muggles shut my best friend in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Right, well, does anyone else have any plan?" Ron questioned without any hope. Everyone looked at each other gravely before shaking their heads. Ron sighed, slumping down in his seat. "Great, just brilliant." he muttered sarcastically.

"Could we just have Dumbledore check on him every day and then give us daily reports?" Percy asked. I sat up straighter. That could work. Dumbledore is kind enough to do that for us.

"That's a good idea," I smiled at the black haired boy, who smiled weakly. "I'll go ask him now." I got up, striding over to where Dumbledore was. "Professor, since you have to check on Harry anyways, could you check on him every day? We would like to know how our friend is doing." I asked him as politely as I could. Dumbledore looked like he was going to reject the idea, but instead he said, "I'll go today and run the idea by Mr. Potter. If you wishes that I do not visit him every day, you will have to deal with the weekly reports." Dumbledore decided. I shrugged. Good enough. I nodded gratefully to the headmaster. "Thank you, Professor." He smiled warmly, nodding. I hurried back to the Griffindor table and told everyone what Dumbledore had told me. Ron grabbed me in a tight hug.

"'Mione, this is great!" he laughed for the first time since Harry had left. I smiled, hugging him back before I realized what he had just called me. I pulled out of the hug and slapped him upside the head. He recoiled from me. "Bloody hell, 'Mione!" he cried. I glared fiercely at him. He shrunk away from me. "What did I do?" he looked at me in bewilderment.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you remember me specifically telling you NOT to call me 'Mione?" I asked. He seemed to remember because realization dawned on him and he gulped, scooting as far away from me as he could go.

"Right, sorry about that 'Mion- er... Hermione." he quickly fixed his statement as I scowled at him, but in the back of my mind, I hoped with all my might that Harry was being treated okay, though I knew that he wasn't.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Boy! Get me my breakfast now!" I leapt up in fright and looked around in confusion. Where was I? Not in the Griffindor dormitories for sure. I jumped as I heard a voice scream again. "BOY! GET THE HELL UP NOW!" With horror dawning on me, I remembered that I was at the Dursleys. I scampered around, trying to get dressed with the cuts on my hands from the glass I fell onto. I ran into he kitchen, but surprisingly, I didn't have to cook. Aunt Petunia just shoved a plate full of breakfast items into my hands and I winced, the cuts still not healed. I headed towards my uncle and put the plate down in front of him. He just grunted. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I just said, "Uncle Vernon, I finished all the chores, so I'll just be in the cupboard." I started to back away when Uncle Vernon told me to stop.

I gulped. "Y-yes?" I asked timidly. My uncle glared at me viciously.

"What are you going to do in the cupboard?" he snarled.

"N-nothing bad or anything!" I told him hastily. "J-just do some reading. You know, like A History of Magic and stuff like that..." I trialed off as Uncle Vernon got up, very red in the face. "U-uncle Vernon? Are you okay?"

"No I'm bloody not okay! You dare mention that-that word in this household!?" he roared at me, nearly breaking my eardrums. I racked through my brain in fear, trying to recall what I had said. Oh... the M-word. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. Then you will never ever say that damn word again!" he grabbed me by my throat, squeezing until I couldn't breathe. I started choking, my hands trying to wrench his meaty hands off of my neck. He just squeezed my neck tighter and caused me to see black spots. I squirmed and wiggled and he dropped me roughly on the floor. I gasped for air. Every breath I took caused a tremendous amount of pain. I weakly crawled to the cupboard before Uncle Vernon stomped his foot on my back, knocking the wind out of me and earning a few cracks from my back.

"Why are you doing this?" I groaned.

Uncle Vernon sneered down at me. "Why? Why, you ask," he snorted. "Once I heard that you were coming back to live here, I came to a grand idea. I'll try to beat the damn magic out of you! Haha! My business is failing and I am convinced that is your fault with all your hocus pocus!" my uncle spat.

I frowned in confusion. "But you never used to beat me..."

"That doesn't mean that I've never _wanted_ to. I know now that you're not allowed to use ma-... you-know-what in front of us. Now I can treat you how you deserve to be treated. You're nothing but a rotten, filthy, thing who's parents died to get away from you." Every word he said felt like a knife to the chest.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered in self-shame. Uncle Vernon was right. I was the cause of all of this. If he never had met me, he and his family would be living the normal life that he had always dreamed of. I, Harry Potter, had ruined a perfectly good family. Wincing, I dragged myself into the cupboard and closed the door, whimpering. I sat on the thin cot and pulled out a little mirror from my trunk.I examined the bruises that were starting to appear on my neck. I groaned and threw the mirror down. Hearing it shatter against the floor, I sighed as I bent down to pick the pieces up. Feeling a searing pain on my stomach, I curiously lifted up my shirt and gaped at what I saw. My mangled torso was black and blue with the bruises Uncle Vernon gave me. Probably from crushing my ribs and kicking my stomach.

 **Harry, I'm back!** Voldemort's voice sang. I moaned.

'Really? What the hell to do want?' I asked him in my mind.

 **Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to show you something.**

'I don't want to see anything you have to show me, you bastard.'

 **Oooh, feisty!** I could see Voldemort smirking before I blacked out.

 **...**

 _Waking up, I saw a familiar red-head. "Ron!" I said in excitement, but Ron just glared at me._

 _"When were you going to tell me?" he snarled. I blinked at my best friend in confusion. What?_

 _"Ron... I don't know what you are talking about." I said honestly._

 _"Why did you go Dark? I thought we meant something to you!" Ron howled. I looked at him in shock. Go Dark? Since when did I go Dark. "Your bloody Dark Mark! You joined You-Know-Who! You betrayed us all!" Ron growled._

 _I could only gape at him in shock. "No, Ron... you don't understand," I started, but my friend interrupted me._

 _"I do understand. I understand that you freaking left us to Voldemort! How could you!? Only his loyal followers have THAT on their arm." Ron pointed furiously to my Dark Mark. I pleaded with Ron, but it was no use. He sneered at me and then Hermione replaced him._

 _" I do not understand, Harry. After all we did for you, you abandon us and go to our worst enemy!" Hermione looked at me with intense loathing. I didn't even try to argue, just settled for looking sadly at her. "I should have known you were nothing but a traitor." she snarled and disappeared. My heart felt like it was cleaving in two._

 **See that, Potter? That's your worst fear. You fear that your friends will abandon you once they find out about your Dark Mark! That is very amusing and let me tell you that is going to be their reaction. It's true, so you better hide that mark.** Voldemort laughed in my mind. **What do you think your poor godfather will do when he sees you sprouting MY mark? Mabe what your uncle is currently doing right now!**

My stomach dropped to my feet. That can't be true. Sirius would never hurt me. Right? 'You liar! Sirius would rather die than abuse me like Uncle Vernon is!'

 **Yes, but he hasn't seen our Dark Mark yet, has he? What will he think then? The Golden Boy of Griffindor turned evil by my henchmen! Yeah, I can rhyme.**

'Uh... whatever, Sirius loves me! I have what you don't have, love!' I thought triumphantly.

 **Okay then, show him. We'll soon see who's right.**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"You guys!" Annabeth called out. We all looked at her. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

 **Alright, alright, I apologize for doing this to you, but I rally have homework and track I've got to get to right now. Hopefully this was okay for now. Reviews make me inspired and they really touch me, thank you. In a while, crocodiles!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow guys, sorry i'm updating so late. Tie really flies by! Anyways, I've decided to respond to all your reviews after the chapter so we can get right into the story!**

* * *

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I hurried over to where the blonde was at once. "Really? What is it?" I asked eagerly.

She smiled at me. "Well, since the Dursley's fireplace is connected to the Floo, why don't we just Floo over there when they leave the house? Then we could take Harry and Floo back to Hogwarts. It's simple really." Annabeth explained to us and I mentally face palmed. Why didn't I think of that? The fireplace was connected to the Floo so we could do that. Everyone else was nodding.

"Yeah, brilliant idea." Ron mused.

"It should work, but when should we do it?" Grover asked.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Not today because Dumbledore is checking on him today, remember? How about tomorrow?" she offered.

"Sure, that works." Percy agreed.

"Great, we better get the backup plan and the backup plan for the backup plan ready." Annabeth stated, already jotting down notes on a piece of parchment. It had taken the Americans quite a long time to get the hang of a quill. Annabeth started to get used to it, but Percy and Grover still had some trouble.

"Backup plan for the backup plan?" Ginny muttered in confusion. "We're not _that_ paranoid. Annabeth's like Mad-Eye. Constant Vigilance." she added under her breath. Harry and Ron, hearing her, snorted in laughter and agreement.

I sat next to Annabeth, helping her fine tune the plans.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Bloody hell, I soon found out that pulling weeds for five hours does something to your back. I groaned as I rose up and stretched my back, hearing poping noises. "Shit, that hurts." I grimaced, looking at the perfect garden that I had weeded. "Well, time to go back inside." I muttered, slowly walking into the house. "Uncle Vernon?" I called, hearing the familiar grunt of my uncle. "I've...um... finished the garden," I informed him as I entered the kitchen where he was. He glared at me and I continued to stare at him in confusion. Does he want me to do something? Did I do something wrong? "Uncle Vernon? Is there... something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong!" he snapped at me and I flinched away. Damn, what the heck was this guy doing to me? "Just get out of my face!" he leapt up, charging at me. I looked at him in horror, backing away as quickly as I could. I quickly scampered to my cupboard, opening the door and panic grasped my chest as I felt a foot give me a very harsh push into the cupboard. Surprised, I was launched into my "room" and smacked my face against the wall. I heard a crack and pain inflamed in my nose. I sighed, feeling my nose and knowing it was broken. I tried to stop the blood by pinching my nose and ended up with the red stuff all over my hands. I deflated, sitting on my cot in defeat. Please Dumbledore, please save me from this place. I know Voldemort might take control of me again, but I'm miserable over here. Uncle Vernon could and probably would kill me if I stay here any longer. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Uncle Vernon stomping to the door and heard him yell, "What are YOU doing here?!" My heart lifted. A friend or teacher, maybe?

"Ah, yes, I'm here to check on Harry, I do hope he is doing all right." I heard Dumbledore's voice. DUMBLEDORE! Wait... oh no! He's might see my condition and tell all of my friends! They'd try to save me! No matter how much I want to get out of here, I can't afford for them to get in trouble. I quickly wiped the blood off my face and tried to clean my room before exiting with a deep breath. "Harry!" Dumbledore said happily, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, hello Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Well Harry, your friends have asked for me to check on you every day and give them updates. I told them that I would ask you first." Dumbledore informed me. I felt like throwing up. My friends are worried and I just know that they will try to rescue me. Oh god!

"Um, I-I don't think that will be necessary, sir." I fixed my gaze on the floor.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice obviously concerned. I nodded mutely before Uncle Vernon snorted.

"He has friends?" my uncle asked in disbelief. I hesitantly looked up to see Dumbledore give my uncle a confused look.

"Why yes, Mister Potter has many friends."

"How can he? He's just a useless, no good, ugly, miserable, little arsehole. Him existing has been a curse to me and my perfect family." Uncle Vernon spat in disgust, his fists shaking in anger. I flinched with each insult. "You hear that Potter? You FREAK?" Uncle Vernon shoved me roughly. It seemed like he forgot that Professor Dumbledore was standing and watching the scene. I glanced at him and was frightened to see a look of pure anger on his usually calm face.

"What?" Dumbledore asked coldly.

Uncle Vernon laughed cruelly. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten expelled. You guys aren't tired of him yet? I bet he put a spell on you to make you freaks like him. That's how disgusting he is." my uncle sneered.

"I would advise you to be quiet." Dumbledore said, rage in his eyes.

"Why? You can't do anything to-" Uncle Vernon gulped as Dumbledore whipped out hsi want, pointing it at the fat Muggle.

"Yes I can, so shut it." I gaped at the headmaster. Wow, he really is mad.

 **Yeah, and it's YOUR fault!** Voldemort crowed. I sighed in annoyance.

'Not you again.' I groaned.

 **Yes, it is me! Did you miss me, Harry?** Voldemort asked sarcastically.

'No, it was actually very peaceful when you were gone.' I answered him truthfully.

 **Well, whatever.** I felt a searing blow to the shoulder and I was knocked out of my stupor.

"BOY! WHAT DID THAT OLD MAN DO TO US!?" my uncle roared and I took a good look at him, nearly falling over in laughter. Dumbledore had given the whole family donkey ears, hooves for feet and a tail. Maybe to reveal the arses they really are. I used laughter to cover the hurt that Dumbledore had left without taking me back. I knew that I was a danger, but couldn't the most powerful wizard see that I was being tortured? Uncle Vernon growled at me. "Are you LAUGHING!? I'll show you what I do to people who mock me!" His face was entirely purple and spit was flying from his mouth. He seized me and with all his might, threw me at the window. I gasped as I hit the glass and felt it shatter and the shard of glass embed into my back, arms, and stomach. I landed in their lawn, gasping for breath. I never thought that he'd do that. I was sure that he never threw me out a window when I stayed here all the other times. What the hell happened to my uncle? I just lay face down in the grass before Uncle Vernon finally dragged me, careful to haul me over every rock and stick in his path. Kicking me into my cupboard, I was to hurt and achy to stand up, even to sit up, so I soon fell asleep, my body burning in pain.

* * *

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Okay, the plan is in action. Ginny, Grover and Annabeth will distract Professor McGonagall while Ron, Percy and I will use her fireplace to Floo to the Dursleys. Remember what Dumbledore informed us about Harry. He isn't doing too well, but Dumbledore still doesn't know what we're doing. Ron, Percy and I will use Harry's invisibility cloak and you guys take the map." I shoved the Marauders map into Annabeth's hands. Ron and Percy huddled close to me as I threw the Cloak over us. "Come on." I nudged Ginny with an invisible foot. Ginny started walking, talking in a low voice with Annabeth and Grover. We followed behind silently before we got to Professor McGonagall's office. The trio burst into McGonagall's office, leaving the door open so that we could enter also.

"Professor! Death Eaters! At Hagrid's Hut!" Ginny cried. She was a very good actress.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Why were you at Hagrid's hut?"

"We weren't! Ginny, Grover and I saw it from our windows! Hagrid's hut was on fire and Death Eaters were destroying everything! We have to go!" Annabeth said, panic in her voice. Professor McGonagall rose up.

"Yes, I'll go check, alert all the other teachers." she commanded them, hurrying out to Hagrid's hut. Ginny gave us a sly wink before they headed out to warn the other teachers.

"Right, let's do this." I led the boys into the fireplace and grabbed two handfuls of Floo Powder. I pulled out tiny bag and dumped one handful into the bag for the trip back. I threw the powder down and yelled, "The Dursleys!" Feeling the familiar spinning, we stumbled out into the house and poor Percy looked like he was going to throw up. I could hear the TV on which meant that someone was up. We crept to the cupboard and slowly opened it. I barely stifled a gasp as I saw the pitiful lump of baggy clothes that was Harry. I quickly whispered to Ron, "Pick him up, be gentle." Ron nodded, gathering his best friend in his arms. "Percy, take his bags." Percy crossed the tiny room to grab the rucksack and quickly throw everything into it. He picked it up and hid back under the Cloak.

We silently tiptoed out, but as Ron shifted Harry in his grip, he knocked over a picture and it fell with a loud bang. We exchanged looks of horror before we hurried into the fireplace and as I yelled 'McGonagall's Office', I saw Harry's uncle stomp in, furious. We spun faster and faster before we tumbled out into the office. Ron grabbed Harry and Percy grabbed Harry's stuff and we took off for the Common Room. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, we entered and laid Harry on the couch. Ginny came down with Annabeth and gasped, running over to Harry's side. I found it quite amusing that Harry managed to sleep the entire time.

"Oh Harry, what happened? Did your uncle do this?" Ginny whispered as she saw all the cuts on his face and his broken nose.

"Episkey," I whispered and his nose slowly healed. Harry, what did you do? I thought to myself sadly. His eyes opened briefly before closing again.

"Just a dream." he muttered, falling asleep once more.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I heard a soft and gentle voice saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes a little to see bright red hair and some bushy brown hair... it couldn't be. Ginny and Hermione. This had to be a dream. They aren't really here. I'm with the Dursleys and no one was coming for me. "Just a dream." I muttered as sleep fogged my brain. Please let it be real. I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **And there we go! Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **awynn22:** **Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing! I know, my heart broke just writing that chapter. :(**

 **Guest:** **Hi, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **pjofanficlovah: I'm happy that you love my story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Isac: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! I'll continue to make it until the story ends, haha! :)**

 **Twilight's hunter: Ah, thanks for reminding me what the other one was. I knew there was 'in a while crocodile' and there was one more. Hope you liked the update! **

**As Twilight's hunter said: See you later, Alligator!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

Chapter 16

 **Percy's P.O.V.**  
Ever since we saved Harry from the Dursleys, Ginny hasn't left his side. She skipped classes and had us bring up her food. So far, he's been out for three days now. I'm starting to get worried, but Hermione told us that it always takes him a while to wake up from unconsciousness. I don't know how many times that he has been unconscious, but she acted like this was a normal thing. "Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, just thinking," I muttered.

"She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh yeah? About what?"  
"Harry,"

"Oh yeah, he has to wake up soon." she said worriedly.

"Why?" I asked nervously, preparing for the worst.

"Annabeth smirked at me. "Because he might beat your record of days you've been unconscious." she told me teasingly, shoving me gently. "You better watch out, you better not cry."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a smile. "You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Harry will never beat me, the strong, handsome, dashing, hot, sexy, awesome, sweet, funny, daring, brave, cute, adorable, magnificent, clever, famous, gifted, important, rich, delightful, gentle, kind, victorious, fierce, mysterious, amusing, perfect, pleasant, polite, interesting, warm, wise, calculating, charming, classy, bright, broad, serious, slim, spectacular, sincere, and invincible Percy Jackson!" I declared.

Annabeth looked at me in shock. "Wow, I didn't know your ego is so big. And that your vocabulary is so big!" she gasped jokingly.

"Well then, I guess you don't know about me, huh?" I smirked at her, winking. I don't know what I expected her to do, blush or giggle, but instead she elbowed me in the gut and gave me the most sweetest smile. I wheezed, holding my stomach, but felt my face heating up at her smile. "I...uh...I-wow. That's very...um..." I trailed off, still staring at her face.

She sighed in exasperation. "Do you have something to say something to me, Percy?" she batted her eyelashes at me, mocking all the girls who tried to flirt with me. The only problem was that I seemed to have lost the ability to speak. I just opened and closed my mouth like a retarded fish. Oh my gods, how freaking embarrassing.

"I...uh...yeah. You are the most...beautiful, pretty, exciting, funny, dangerous girl I have ever...met?" I finally got out. She smiled, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Much better, Jackson." she brushed the side of my face with her hand, getting up and walking away out the common room. I just stared after her wondering how I was so lucky to get her as a girlfriend. Sighing, I got up and trotted after her.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and blinked, seeing my parents sitting by me. "D-dad? M-mum? Am I...dead?" I asked fearfully.

My mum let out a tinkling laugh. "No, Harry, you are simply dreaming." she said, smiling warmly at me.

I smiled and turned to my dad. "Dad, I miss you," I said, my voice cracking. "I miss both of you so much. You don't know what it's like. Living with the Durselys. Horrible." I shuddered in memory of Uncle Vernon.

My dad's face darkened in anger while my mum looked angry and sad. "I have no idea why that-that bastard would ever do that to you! I ought to go over there and show him to never mess with the Potters!" my dad bellowed, starting to get up, but my mum held him back.

"I am so sorry Harry. I never knew that Vernon had it in him. He and Petunia have always been so loving to Dudley and tolerant of you. Something must of made him snap." she guessed uncertainly.

I shrugged half-halfheartedly. "I don't know. All I know is that I hate him." I told them shortly and both nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Ah ha!"A voice hissed and a flash of green light enveloped both of them. They fell to the floor, lifeless. I gasped and tried to grab them, but a stabbing pain in my back and stomach stopped me. Voldemort stepped over their bodies and sneered at me. "Hello there, Potter. How are you doing today? I'm doing jolly good, thanks for asking. Just killing your parents because I feel like it." he chuckled and I felt like punching him in his stupid face.

"What do you want?" I growled suspiciously.

"Me? Why nothing, little boy." he patted my head and I swatted his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh dear, oh dear. Very touchy, aren't you?" Voldemort said mockingly.

I sighed in frustration. "I repeat what I said. What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've come here to kill you." Voldemort looked like he was enjoying this little talk.

"Kill me? No!"

"Yes! Why ever not?" Voldemort tired to look innocent but failed, his lips curving into a malicious smile.

"If you kill me, my friends will hunt you down and avenge my death by killing YOU!" I pointed a finger at him, trying to ignore the thumping of my heart or the nagging little voice in the back of my mind saying that my friends wouldn't care if I died or not. Voldemort choked and then started to snicker and the snickering turned into chuckling which quickly changed to laughter. Soon he was grabbing at his stomach and bending over in laughter. I looked at him in confusion. I have never seen the most evil wizard laugh so hard. What was so funny? Voldemort finally stopped wheezing and gasped for air.

"Your friends? Caring if you died? Yeah, right!" he hooted.

I glared at him in anger and puzzlement. "W-what?"

"Look for yourself." he waved his hand and all my friends appeared. My dead body was in front of them and they were dancing, laughing and...celebrating?

"Haha! Harry is finally dead! Now no one will ever steal Hermione! He made me so self-conscious of myself and now that he is dead, I am so much better than him! Beat that Harry Potter, you little shit!" Ron crowed, doing a little victory dance. My heart stopped painfully. Did Ron really think that he was a loser compared to him? I felt the guilt weigh on me as I thought about it. Hermione giggled and I looked to her.

"Harry, Harry, I always knew you would lose and let's be honest, I was hoping you would die in the process. Professor Dumbledore told me that Trelawney predicted that you were an evil dickhead and she was correct! I take back everything bad I've ever said about her!" Hermione cackled like a maniac and started to snog Ron very passionately. Dickhead? Was I really?

"You know, I used to have a crush on Harry. I don't know why, I guess I thought he was hot. He is totally not! If you compare him to Dean Thomas, my new boyfriend, he is such a has-been, loser, misfit, geek, dweeb, nerd, and failure. Such a...such a...FREAK!" Ginny sneered at my body and kicked it viciously. I inwardly flinched at the name, 'freak'. My heart felt like it had just been cut in half and put through a paper shredder. Instead of a paper shredder, it was a heart shredder. My friends really did hate me. I put my face in my hands and was shocked to see my hands shaking...trembling. I could feel my eyes sting with unshed tears as everything became a blur and my breaths came out in frantic puffs. I took a shuddering breath and blinked once...twice...three times and the tears began to fall, running down my cheeks and dripping into my lap. I wiped them away. No, don't cry, Harry. That's not the hero you are. No...the hero everyone thinks you are. You are actually a nobody. You are everything that your friends think you are. A loser, pathetic freak. A stupid, moronic, fame-seeking dickhead! I shook my head. Wake up, Harry. Wake up.

WAKE UP!

* * *

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

I was having the most wonderful dream about Harry and me kissing on the beach when I felt his hand twitch under mine. I jerked my head up, wide awake to see his wide, green eyes staring into mine. I gulped and smiled in relief. "Harry," I started, but he jumped away from me, getting up and wincing. "Harry, you need to-" I tried again, but he just shook his head mutely. "Are you okay?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in concern. He just turned his head away from me, mumbling under his breath. I strained my ears, trying to catch what he said. All I was able to hear was, "No," and "Must be faking." I heard thundering footsteps and turned to see Ron and Hermione, staring in shock at Harry. The black haired wizard looked up to see his best friends and to my surprise, began to back away, quaking in fear.

"No, no. No!" he shouted, nearly collaspign in his fear.

"Harry?" Ron took a few steps toward his friend, but stopped short when Harry continued to cower away from us. Ron set his jaw in anger and furiously spun to face me. "What did you do?" he bellowed and I scowled at him, offended that he thought that I would do something bad to Harry.

"Nothing!"

"Why's he like that then? Why!? Tell me!" Ron started to get hysterical, taking a threatening step towards me.

"D-don't hurt h-her!" Harry shouted at my brother. Ron turned to face him again and Harry whimpered that he was sorry and fled, taking the stairs to the boys' dormitories two at a time. Miserable, Ron sat on a couch, massaging his head with his fingers. Hermione looked like a statue, ashen faced and very, very still. I looked back at Ron who looked plain hurt and confused.

"Why? What happened for him to act like that? I don't understand." Ron moaned. The common room door swung open and Percy entered with his friends.

"Hey guys!" he said happily, but took one look at our expressions and faltered. "What's, uh, wrong?" he questioned. As Ron explained to him what had happened, Percy seemed to pale drastically. "And you guys don't know why he reacted like this?" Percy asked worriedly. We all shook our heads glumly as Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Well, it had to have happened at his uncle and aunt's house, right? I remember that he wasn't like that _before_ he was sent away to live with them." Percy pointed out and Ron shot to his feet like he had sat on a porcupine.

"You're right! Harry's uncle _must_ have done something to him! I'm going to go after him and make him pay fro whatever he did to my best mate! He will NOT get away with this." Ron actually looked ready to do that, but thankfully, Hermione had the sense to stop him.

"Ron, no. I know that you want Harry's uncle to be punished and quite frankly, so do I, but we can't do magic in front of muggles. Do you remember that rule? And besides, we have no proof that it was Harry's uncle who did this." Hermione stated.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah we do! I just bloody said it! Harry wasn't afraid of us when he left to go with the muggles, he was scared _after._ That proves that it WAS Harry's uncle!"

"Right, that makes sense, but it's simply not enough. We must do some more poking around to make sure that it really was Harry's relatives who made him act this way. Alright?" she asked. I nodded along with the Americans. Ron grumbled and groaned, but finally agreed grudgingly.

"Fine, but we will find out who did this to Harry and when we do, I'll be sure to make them pay." Ron said, a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Me too!" I piped up.

"Yeah, we might not have known him as long as you three, but I still care about him. He's a friends now." Percy announced and we all looked at him, grateful for his support. He smiled as if saying, you're welcome.

* * *

 **Oh no! Voldemort did something to Harry!**

 **awynn22: Umcle Vernon may have been controlled by Voldemort, or maybe not...hmm. Yes, Harry's safe, but as usual, it probably won't last. I agree, Uncle Vernon and Petunia deserve those ears, tail and hooves. Dudley, meh, I still dislike what he put Harry through before he apologized.**

 **Twilight's hunter: Sorry about the cliffhanger, hopefully I didn't leave you on one in this update.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, but if you could, could you PM me the parts that seemed like Hermione and Ron knew that the Americans were demigods, please? I reread the chapter, but couldn't find any references that they knew. To clear up any confusion, no, Ron and Hermione don't know. None of the wizards or witches know except Ginny. Thanks for bringing this to my attention! :)**

 **-PJOFanatic**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest and shaking uncontrollably. I know it seems pathetic, but when you think about what I had just dreamed about, it was actually quite normal. My friends had...had abandoned me. Ginny had said so many hurtful things about me and it had cut me to the core. Unwillingly, a lone tear slid down my face and dripped down onto my knee. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to clear my mind, or at least focus on something else. Failing, I just clutched my knees tighter, trying to at least stop shivering. I took deep breaths, attempting to calm down. A deep breath in, a deep breath out and repeat. I heard someone come quietly up the stairs and they crossed the room, sitting right next to me. "Hey, Harry." Ron whispered. I groaned a little as a response. He shifted and put his hand on my shoulder. "You,er, okay, mate?" he asked worriedly. I looked up at him in irritation and he looked at me in surprise. "Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Well, here I am, in a little ball, shaking and you ask me if I'm okay? Do I look okay to you?" I questioned sarcastically.

Ron fixed his gaze on the ground, sheepishly. "I guess not." he mumbled. I nodded in satisfaction and went back to keeping to myself. "So, what's wrong? You don't have to tell me." Ron added as I looked up at him again.

"I shook my head. "No, it's okay, I think that I should talk about it anyway." I told him and he smiled a little, nodding and looking attentive. I took a breath and started. "It all started when I fell asleep. Well, at least it started why I'm acting so pathetic. I was having a great dream, I saw my parents and we were talking. Suddenly, Voldemort was there and I watched him kill my parents again. It was so painful...and he told me he was here to kill me. I told him that you guys would...would avenge me." I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat.

Ron nodded, looking very worried and angry. "Of course Harry, I would always avenge you if that bloody wizard killed you, or even tried to kill you." he reassured me and I smiled a little in relief.

"Thanks Ron. Anyway, he laughed at me and said...he said..." No matter how hard I tried, the words just couldn't come out. Ron was flexing his fingers nervously and wet his lips.

"Yeah mate? What did he say to you?"

"He said that you guys wouldn't care if I-I died."

Ron shot up in fury. "What? How can he say that?! He knows we care about you! He's just trying to wind you up, don't listen to him!" Ron bellowed and I flinched, my eyes darting everywhere except my best friend. I could see the anger deflating out of Ron as he sat in defeat on the edge of my bed again. "Harry?" Ron asked quietly. I didn't respond and Ron poked me gently. "Harry?" he repeated.

I dragged my eyes from the ceiling to look at Ron. "Yes?" I questioned in a raspy voice.

"Y-ou don't...you don't believe that we wouldn't care if you died, right? You know that we would be so angry and sad that we wouldn't be able to live our lives properly, right? Harry? Come on, you're scaring me by not answering." Ron said to me pleadingly, but I had shut him out, closing my eyes tightly. All I could hear were Voldemort's ringing taunts in my ears, over and over and over and over. "Harry?" I heard Ron ask. I opened my eyes and gave him a look that said it all. Seeing his face fall broke my heart, but I had to be honest with my friend. "Oh Harry, no." he whispered in shock. I just sadly looked away. I know that he would leave me just like Voldemort was saying. _He_ just didn't know it yet. "Harry, we would never hate you, or leave you or not avenge your death. Mate, you've got to believe me! Hermione loves you like a brother and so do I! Ginny loves you, but like a brother or something else, I don't know. Even the Americans have grown fond of you! You can't believe anything that V-Voldemort has said to you. Dumbledore loves you and so do all the Griffindors. No witch or wizard or anything could take us away from you! You have to believe me! Please Harry, tell me that you believe me..." Ron trailed off desperately.

I looked at him and continued telling him about what dream-Ron and dream-Hermione had said. Ron looked about ready to faint. "Harry, I would never _ever_ say that, think that or anything. And neither would Hermione. You've gotta know that, at least." To my surprise, Ron's eyes were getting a little watery as I told him what dream-Ginny had said. "Ginny loves you and she doesn't give a fuck about Dean Thomas. She'd never call you any of those things."

I gently pushed him away from me. "Please Ron, give me a moment." I murmured.

He stood up, a compassionate and determined look on his face. "Of course Harry, see you in the morning." he said, heading back down to the common room. I sighed heavily, turning onto my side, taking off my glasses, putting them on my bedside table and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

We all sat silently as Ron went to check on Harry. We all perked up as Ron came trudging down to us and sat on the couch, slumping quite a bit. "Ron?" I asked fearfully. He just looked at me with a heart-broken look. "How was it?" I queried gently.

"Well, he told me about the dream he had before he woke up and it was...horrible." Ron shuddered. My eyes were wide and everyone looked concerned and Ginny was biting her lip. As Ron explained to us why Harry was acting like this, I felt disbelief that Harry would believe Voldemort, sadness for Harry and that he had to see his mum and dad get killed again and outrage at Voldemort. Ginny gasped as Ron continued telling us about what Ron, Ginny and I said about him. "Oh no, he knows that I don't really think that, right?" I asked Ron hurriedly.

"Yes, me too! He knows that it wasn't really me. That I don't think that at all." Ginny said, her jaw clenched in anger.

Ron sadly shook his head. "I know that he thinks that we think like that. When I asked him, he just looked everywhere but me and didn't respond when I said his name. Twice." Ron informed us gravely. I put my head in my hands. How could he think that we hate him and would call him all of those terrible names. Doesn't he know us well enough and been on enough adventures? We're best friends, how could I ever think that he was an evil dickhead? I still hate Trelawney and I do not take back everything bad I said about her! I pulled my head out of my hands and found my hands wet with my tears. Ron noticed and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently helped me up. I stood up shakily.

"Come on Hermione, you should go to bed, you too Ginny. You guys coming?" Ron asked, directing the question to the three exchange students.

"We'll come up a little later. We have to talk about some homework for a bit." Annabeth told us and Ron nodded, guiding me to the girls' staircase before heading up to his dormitories. I climbed the stairs with Ginny and once entering the dorm, I collapsed on the bed with a final thought of Harry before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Okay you guys, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time and that this was a short chapter, but school is really killing me right now. Hope you liked the very short chapter, but it'll do for now. :) Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are really great!**

 **awynn22:** **Thanks, I'm delighted that you like the chapter! I'm neutral with Dudley right now. I apologize again for the _very_ late update. **

**elephantlover123:** **Yay, I'm happy you liked it!**

 **Reviews are always welcome and so are likes and followers! ;)**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: HP, PJO nor Red Vines are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 18

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up early and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I blinked and stretched, yawning. I slowly got out and saw that Harry and Ron were still sleeping. Grover's bed was empty though. I frowned, wondering where he was. I headed down, stopping when I heard voices.

"...meaning what?" It sounded like Annabeth.

"I honestly have no idea." A voice that sounded like Grover's.

"Is Percy still sleeping?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, when I came down here, he still was." Grover responded. I smirked and continued down the stairs.

"Not anymore." I added and Grover jumped, startled.

"Percy!" he bleated before Annabeth whacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. I walked over to them and sat down, giving them a questioning look. "Look, Grover and I were wondering if we're supposed to still stay here." Annabeth told me and I frowned. "Well, we aren't really doing anything, are we? Should we Iris-message Chiron?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Chiron told us that we were supposed to be protecting Harry." I reminded my girlfriend and she snorted.

"Yeah and we're doing a great job with that, huh? He just got possessed by the wizard we were supposed to be protecting him from!" Annabeth looked like she was stressing out about it. I sighed, not liking that she seemed worried and wanted to do anything I could to relieve her from her stress.

"Alright, you can contact Chiron...you do know how to summon water, right?" I questioned. She nodded and quickly muttered the water-summoning spell and water sprouted out of her wand. I used my powers to form it into a spraying mist and Grover pulled back some curtains, letting light stream through the water. He hurried over to us and threw in a drachma, muttering,"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron." An image slowly shimmered to show us our favorite mentor.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called and he spun around as fast as a centaur can.

"Annabeth! Percy, Grover! What are you calling for?" he asked curiously.

Annabeth looked down at her feet and murmured something. "I'm sorry, child, I can't hear you." Chiron said to her gently.

Annabeth looked up and said," I think we've completed our quest, Chiron."

The centaur's eyebrows raised. "Really? That fast?" he questioned in surprise. Annabeth nodded her head hesitantly. "Are you sure? You don't look very sure." Chiron pointed out and Annabeth scowled at him.

"I'm sure!" she said loudly and Grover quickly shushed her.

"You have finished the quest when Harry Potter is strong enough to defeat Voldemort." Chiron reminded us and all of our faces fell. Chiron couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I take it that things are not going to well?"

I shook my head. "No, Harry is being possessed by Voldemort and we don't know what to do. Surely you could..." I trailed off, but Chiron seemed to catch on that we wanted his help.

Looking extremely regretful, he slowly shook his head. "No Percy, I really am sorry, but I just can't help you. Only the gods can really help on a quest and you can't ask them. Well, you can, but have fun trying to convince them. They can be very stubborn when they want to be." Chiron said that like he had personal experience with stubborn gods, which he probably had. "Just remember that Harry has the mind, the skill and the strength to beat Voldemort, he just needs a little push. I'm sure your friend Ginny could help with that since she knows your little secret." Chiron gave a little smirk at our shocked expressions. "I bet you wondering how I know." We all nodded, still staring at him, open-mouthed. "Well...I won't tell you." Chiron smiled. "Here's a hint. I'm sure your friend Ginny can help because all Harry has to do is...relax." Chiron winked at us and waved his hand through the message. I exchanged looks with Annabeth and Grover. We all seemed to know what we needed to do.

"How do you think Ginny will be able to help him? What does he need to do to become strong?" Grover asked us.

Annabeth's face became expressionless and I immediately knew that she was thinking because that was her thinking face. I shrugged helplessly. Suddenly Annabeth snapped her fingers and startled me. "I think I know. Chiron said that Harry just had to relax. I think that Voldemort is stressing him out too much and he's wasting too much energy. He just needs to relax and become stronger to defeat Voldemort. All we need to do is help Harry relax and make sure that he is able to defeat Voldemort. Even if he becomes stressed, he'll remember that he needs to relax and he'll go and relax. Once we do that, I'm sure Harry will figure out a way to defeat Voldemort with the help of his friends." Annabeth informed us. I smiled in admiration at my girlfriend.

"That's genius, Annabeth, but I thought that we needed to help defeat Voldemort with Harry." I told her in puzzlement. The daughter of Athena shook her head regretfully and I frowned. "What? Why not?" I demanded. "We should at least help him a little!"

"We can't, we need the let the wizards deal with their own problems. We can help guide Harry like Chiron helped guide us, but we can't do his job for him." Annabeth tried to explain.

"But we aren't doing the job for him, we're just helping him." I argued.

"I don't even know how we're supposed to help him. He knows more about Voldemort than you, me and Grover combined. He's battled Voldemort before and if anyone, Harry will be the one to defeat him. Harry _will_ be the one who defeats him." Annabeth stated confidently. I thought it over. She was right, if I were Harry, I wouldn't like some random American wizards and witches trying to do my job for me. It would seem like they think that I couldn't handle it myself and that I needed help. Harry and I were very alike. Maybe that's why I got along with him.

"Okay, that makes sense, but how can Ginny help us with all of this?" Grover asked.

Annabeth smiled mischievously and I nearly fell off the couch in surprise. Why did Annabeth have that troublemaker expression on her face? That was usually my expression. To be honest, it scared the living Hades out of me. "Um...Annabeth?"

She looked to me. "Yes?"

"What are you planning?" I queried.

"Well, I think I know exactly how Ginny can get Harry to relax. It is quite simple after all." Annabeth peered at me like she was waiting for me to figure it out. I looked at her blankly and blinked. She, out of all the people, should know that it takes me so long to figure out things that people have implied. I just continued to look at her blankly until she caved in. "Oh my gods Percy, Ginny has to date Harry!" she told me in exasperation. I blinked once more at her. Date him? How would dating Ginny make him more relaxed? Dating Annabeth didn't make me more relaxed. In fact, it made me more stressed out, but no way in hell was I telling Annabeth that. I just pretended to understand and fake look of recognition appearing on my face.

"Oh right, of course that would help. Yeah, we should go do that." I said to her in agreement and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll go get Ginny." she headed to the girls' dormitory.

Grover and I sat silently before Grover spoke up. "Perce, what do you think about this whole magical wizard and witches thing?"

I glanced at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, what do you think about not being the only people who fight evil things with magical items and stuff." Grover rephrased and I put on a thoughtful look. How did I feel about that? Kind of relieved to know that we weren't the only people who knew about more evil things in the world than just criminals. Also I felt concerned that if demigods and wizards ever met. Would they get along or not? Sure we got along with the wizards and witches, but that was because they thought we actually _were_ wizards and witches. What would Harry, Ron and Hermione say if they knew that we weren't wizards and witches and that we were actually demigods...well, demigods and a satyr. I had no problem believing that Hermione probably had already heard about demigods since she reads almost as much as Annabeth. If she wasn't a witch I would have been totally convinced that she was a daughter of Athena. A non-blonde child of Athena. Cool. I heard people coming down the stairs and hoped that it was Annabeth and Ginny. I smiled as I saw them and suddenly realized that I hadn't answered Grover's question. I looked at him and mouthed, _Later._ He nodded in understanding and I smiled at him just as Annabeth sat down with Ginny.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted us and we smiled back at her in greeting. "What's the problem?" she asked Annabeth.

"Well, we talked to our...mentor and he told us that our quest wasn't done until Harry was strong enough to defeat Voldemort." Ginny's eye twitched, but she didn't flinch or yell at us for using the name. She must've stared to get used to it. She waited for Annabeth to continue. "We asked him if Harry was able to and our mentor said that Harry was capable, but he needed a little push. We were wondering if you could help us with that." Annabeth looked at Ginny hopefully who looked uneasy. "We would really appreciate it and it will help Harry in the long run." Annabeth added.

"What do I have to do?" Ginny asked reluctantly. All three of us exchanged looks and Ginny scooted away from us. "Why are you looking at each other like that? What are you going to have me do?" she asked nervously.

I turned to her and said,"Could you possibly...date him?" Ginny looked like I had asked her to jump off the Eiffel Tower, naked and yelling, "Yabadabadoo!" I gave the witch the most adorable begging face that I could muster. "Please? It will help him relax."

Ginny sighed heavily and smiled a little. "Fine, if it helps Harry. But how am I supposed to get him to ask me out. I am _not_ asking him out." Ginny said as I opened my mouth. Blushing, I closed it and looked away from her.

"Well, I think you should just start flirting with guys in front of him. I can read body signs well enough to know that he cares deeply for you and...well, he might even love you." Annabeth reassured her.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Love...me? How do you know? He doesn't love me. If he did, we would already be dating." Ginny started looking depressed.

"The only reason that he hasn't asked you out is because he's not aware that he is feeling such strong feelings for you. You need to awaken those feelings. Make him jealous. Make him want you." Annabeth said fiercely. Grover and I looked at our best friend in shocked silence. She glanced at us and frowned. "What?" she asked defensively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Holy shit Annabeth...you sound like a daughter of Aphrodite." I said and Grover nodded. Annabeth socked me in the arm. "Hey!" I complained, rubbing my arm ruefully. "Eh, I deserved it." I muttered to myself.

Ginny closed her eyes. "Okay, just make him jealous. I can do that." Ginny opened her eyes and grimaced. "Easy as pie...hopefully."

Annabeth nodded. "That's the spirit. Here, look, I found these in my suitcase." she pulled out a packet of Red Vines.

I eagerly grabbed the packet. "Gimme." I said greedily, but Annabeth grabbed the packet out of my hands.

"Hey, let Ginny try one first." Annabeth opened the packet and offered a Red Vine to Ginny. She took one and bit it curiously. We watched her to see what he reaction would be. She looked impressed and finished the candy in another two bites.

"Blimey, that's good!" she exclaimed.

"What's good?" Ron's voice asked and we all looked to the bottom of the boys' dormitory stairs to see Ron and Harry there. Ginny glanced and blushed because she remembered what she had to do to Harry. Annabeth held up the package of Red Vines and Ron practically ran over here. "On my gosh, look at them. They are sweets, aren't they?" he said excitedly to us. Annabeth nodded and smiled. "Can I have one?" Ron asked and Annabeth nodded again. "Really? Bloody hell, thanks." Ron took out a Red Vine and shoved it down his throat. He looked at the rest of them dreamily. "Wow, that tastes awesome. No...wait...it doesn't taste awesome. It tastes totally awesome!" Ron grinned, trying to swipe the package from Annabeth.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice yelled.

Ron winced and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Did you just try to hit Annabeth?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Ron's eyes widened as she advanced on him.

"W-what? No!" he flung his arms up to protect his face as her hand flung back as if she were to slap him. Suddenly, her foot swept around and knocked Ron off balance. He fell to the floor with a crash, cracking his head against the floor. Annabeth and Grover looked at Hermione, impressed while Harry tried to stifle his snickers as he kicked Ron gently in the stomach.

"You okay, mate?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

Ron groaned and stayed lying on the floor, but opened his eyes and said, "I will be...after a Red Vine.

* * *

 **Okay you guys, there's today's chapter. Ginny has to make Harry jealous and Percy, Annabeth and Grover know what they have to do to complete their quest. And Annabeth got Ron obsessed with Red Vines...weird. ;) Thank you all of the reviewers, you guys are the best!**

 **awynn22: You get out two months early from school?! Lucky! Yeah, Harry will hopefully start to see that his friends would never betray him and that they care deeply for him. Thank for reviewing! **

**-PJOFanatic101**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

After the Red Vine incident, we all headed down to breakfast. Ginny was walking, more like bouncing, next to me. I looked at her in amusement. "Any reason you're so happy, Gin?" I asked her and she just shook her head, a big smile on her face. "Alright, then." I decided to let it drop though I was still curious. Once I sat down at the Griffindor table, I was joined by Seamus and Dean immediately.

"Hello mate, good to see you." Seamus smiled at me.

"Uh, good to see you too, Seamus." I gave him a slightly confused look, but he completely ignored it. Ginny, who had lagged behind to talk to Hermione while we were walking, joined us. Instead of sitting next to him, she sat next to Seamus. A little too close. I frowned and shook my head, why should I care? She can sit next to whoever she wants...right? Seamus looked surprised, but didn't protest.

"So Seamus, how are you?" Ginny touched his arm and Seamus gave her a shocked glance before looking at me quickly. I clutched my fork in a death-grip to keep from punching Seamus in his pretty-boy face.

"Um...pretty good, Gin. How're you?" Seamus glanced at her hand, which had made its way up to his bicep. Ginny squeezed it and gave him a sultry smile. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. My eye started to twitch and the dull ringing in my ears became louder. Ginny responded before scooting so close to him that she was practically sitting on him. My whole body started to shake and I kept questioning why I was reacting like this. I narrowed it down to brotherly instincts. I looked at Ron, who was having the same reaction as me. "Look Gin, you're hot and all, but I've got a girlfriend." Seamus gestured to Lavender who looked like she wanted to throttle both Ginny and Seamus.

The ringing began to get quieter as Ginny scooted away from him. I felt a sense of relief as Ginny kept her distance from Seamus, but she just went next to Dean, giving him the same treatment. I knew that Dean didn't have a girlfriend since he and Parvati broke up a week ago. What made matters worse was that Dean visibly had no problem with what Ginny was saying, doing, and thinking. Why the hell was she acting like such a...such a...SLUT? Once she started rubbing Dean's chest and stomach, I had enough. I jumped up and slammed I fist down on the table. Everyone jumped and looked at me in shock.

"What the hell Ginny? Why the fuck are you acting like this?!" I nearly screamed.

"W-what?" she looked so startled that it just made me angrier. Like she didn't know what she was doing!

"Why are you acting like a slut? Did I miss something? Are you, like, the scarlet woman of the Griffindor House or something?" I yelled and then stormed off to the common room. I growled the password to the Fat Lady and stormed up into the dormitory, still fuming. What the hell? What did I just do? I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my palms. Why did I react so badly? I couldn't be in love with Ginny. I know I didn't feel that way towards her. Right? I wasn't so sure anymore. Not just any bloke would get so pissed at a girl touching another guy unless said bloke liked said girl. I thumped my head with a pillow.

Why did emotions have to be so damn confusing? I thought about what I had said to her and immediately felt bad, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I fell face-first into my pillow, groaning. "I don't feel like going to class anymore." I muttered into my pillow. Sighing, I got up and walked into the common room only to face a furious looking Ron Weasley. I gulped. Oh shit, he was right next to me when I said those terrible things about his sister! "Uh, Ron! Er...hello." I said to my best mate nervously.

He just continued to glare at me. "Why the bloody hell did you say that stuff to my sister?!" Ron growled, rushing forward to slam me against the wall. Groaning as some shards of glass still embedded in my skin dug deeper, I just looked at him in fear. "Huh? Why? Tell me?" The redhead roared slamming me into the wall again. Still unable to answer him, I just hung limply in his grasp. "Did you know that you embarrassed her in front of everyone in this bloody school? You're such a...a...a git! A prat! A prick! An asshole! A bastard! How could you?" Ron yelled in my ear. He finally let me drop to the floor in disgust. "I thought you were my friend."

"I...I am." I croaked from my spot on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Would a friend say such things about his best mate's sister? No, I don't think so!" Ron spat at me. My anger started to rise until I snapped. I quickly hobbled to my feet and sneered at him.

"Oh really? Does a friend call his best mate all the names that you called me?" I asked angrily. Ron paused for a moment like I had made a good point, which I had, before snarling,"No, but who said anything about you being my best mate?" Right, holy fuck, that cut me to the core. Ron had basically just told me that I wasn't his best friend. I gave him a hurt look. "Well...screw this shit!" I growled, sprinting back into the dormitory, grabbing my Firebolt and mounting it. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew that it would be away from here. I flew towards the window and flinched as the glass shattered around me, even more glass stuck in me. I zoomed away from Hogwarts and not knowing where to go, I just headed near the Forbidden Forest.

I grimaced as I swooped and looped on my Firebolt. I still couldn't believe that I had said that to Ginny. My heart felt heavy with guilt. She had every right to flirt with other guys. Who am I to stop her? I don't even care! I frowned, shifting on my broom before I saw a red light speeding towards me. I gasped, falling from my broom as the world spun into blackness.

 **Grover's P.O.V.**

Harry ran off after saying some awful things about Ginny and Ron had basically exploded on him. It was later in the day and everyone was still depressed before Hagrid came lumbering into the Great Hall, panicked. "Everyone!" he called frantically and everybody's heads turned to look at Hagrid, who was panting like he had run from his house all the way to the castle. "E-everyone, it's Harry!" Hagrid cried.

Ron and Ginny's expressions hardened. "What about him?" Ron asked coldly.

"He-he's been k-kidnapped!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but it's all I could get written with these projects and stuff. I might start getting even less frequent with a huge science project coming up, but I'll do my best.**

 **awynn22:** **Yeah, the Red Vines were from A Very Potter Musical. I'm glad you found them amusing! I'll try to add some more Starkid references since I'm obsessed with them right now. Ginny was happy, but she isn't anymore. :( Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Grover's P.O.V.**

Percy, Annabeth and I shot up with worried looks on our faces. I glanced at Ron and Ginny and saw their expression change a little. I could definitely tell that they still cared about Harry. Of course they would, it would take a lot to break apart five years of friendship. "What do you mean?" Ron asked warily.

Hagrid looked pained. "I dunno, I was walkin' through the forest when he came zooming through on 'is broom an' then there was a flash of red light an' Harry was gone!" Hagrid sounded like he was close to tears. I looked to the teachers and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all sending each other meaningful looks, which probably meant that they were going to help...I hope.

"Where do you think he could have been taken?" Hermione asked fretfully.

Ron shrugged and grunted. "I don't know, anywhere." he grumbled and Hermione sent him a glare as she said, "Wow, really Ron. That was very helpful. Your best friend has gone missing and you don't seem to mind!"

The Weasley gave her one of his glares. "Yeah, well, when my said best friend has the ignorance and stupidity to call his best friend's sister a slut, I don't see a reason why I should care if he's gone and gotten himself kidnapped or not!" He growled back at her. The bushy haired girl opened her mouth as if to argue, but Ron cut her off, determined to defend himself. " We've known each other for five bloody years and he has known Ginny for the same amount of time, yet he still has no problem calling her a slut even though he knows she isn't one. I may not like what she was doing, but he still had no bloody right to do that! That's like...that's like... that's like him calling YOU a slut, Hermione! Would you like it? No, I didn't think so." Ron snarled, taking a deep breath, trying to control his anger as his ears and face just got redder and redder. Ginny had a deep blush and was looking down at the floor.

Hermione stared at Ron in stunned silence, but finally, she spoke. "Of course I wouldn't like it, but put yourself in Harry's shoes for a second. I'm almost positive that he feels _something_ for Ginny and to have your crush flirt with other guys in front of you. You wouldn't like that, would you, Ron? No, I didn't think so." Hermione shot Ron's words back him.

"But Harry doesn't like Ginny that way, nor will he ever!" Ron bellowed, not noticing that Ginny winced. "I don't know why he said it, but I don't think I will ever forgive him! Ever!" Ron shouted, storming from the Great Hall and brushing Hermione's shoulder roughly as he passed her. She sighed and made her way over to us, sitting down and massaging her temples.

"Don't worry, he'll forgive Harry. He always does. In fourth year, he was really mad at Harry because he was the youngest champion and Ron was jealous, but he got over it like he'll get over this." Hermione told us confidently. I exchanged glances with Percy and we both knew that we were thinking the same thing. Ron was extremely protective of his sister and I may not know him well, but I did know that this may be one fight that these two might not be able to overcome, forget and forgive. Not wanting to crush Hermione's hopes, I just nodded in silent agreement, rose and slowly walked back to the common room. He had to be alright. Maybe this was all just a big prank and Harry was going to pop out and scare me, laughing and saying that he didn't mean to call Ginny a slut. Deep down, I knew that it wasn't a prank and that Harry really had been captured.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Jerking awake, I grimaced, rubbing at my eyes from behind my glasses. My mind was buzzing and I couldn't really remember where I was. I groaned and sat up slowly, blinking as I examined the cold, bleak stone walls of the room. Where was I? Suddenly it all came rushing back in one big headache and I finally remembered. Ginny, slut, angry Ron, broom riding, flash of red light and darkness. I sighed heavily. Great, just awesome. I've just been kidnapped. And probably by Death Eaters too. I heard some shuffling coming from outside the room and the door unlocked and a masked face peered into the dimly lit room. "Ah, there you are, Potter. Lucius is waiting for you. Get up" The nasally voice told me, coming forward to kick me. I grunted as his foot hit a soft spot.

"No, I think I'm alright." I gasped, pain making my eyes water.

The Death Eater kicked my side harder. "I said, get up. Lucius demands to see you." The guy repeated. I still refused to do as he said, so he forcefully lifted me by the collar of my shirt with a grip of steel and hauled me out of the prison room. Realizing that I could escape with old Iron Hands holding me, I relaxed and started to walk with him. "That's better, Potter." The Death Eater sneered. I purposefully ignored him as we continued walking down the corridors before stopping in front of a door. The Death Eater opened it and threw me inside, slamming the door behind me. I fell to the floor heavily, making a loud and painful thumping sound. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry out in pain.

"So, we meet again, Potter." A familiar voice drawled. I looked up to see the blonde Death Eater smirking down at me. I sneered at him, spitting at his feet. He recoiled in disgust. "How dare you? You dare show me that disrespect? I'll teach you! CRUCIO!" Malfoy shouted, pointing his wand at me. I watched the speeding red light coming at me, closing my eyes and preparing for the pain. Once the curse hit me, I gasped at the pure agony I felt. It felt like I was burning alive. Like my skin was melting off of me and burning me at 100,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. I cried out in torment as the pain got worse and worse before it started to subside. I took in deep, shaky breaths as Malfoy laughed at me. "You are such a weakling, Potter. I don't know why everyone thinks you're such a hero. I think that Lord Voldemort will beat your ass up and cream that old coward, Dumbledore." Malfoy said to me haughtily. I pushed through the pain and shakily crawled to my knees. Pausing for two seconds, I slowly climbed to my feet, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't you dare insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" I hollered, faintly remembering that Hagrid had said similar words to those when he rescued me from the Durslrys and told me that I was a wizard. I remembered being shocked at first when he said to me, "You're a wizard, Harry." Then I remembered taking one look at his big beard and I almost said, "And you're a hairy wizard." Malfoy's voice cut into my thoughts.

"CRUCIO!" Again I dropped, the pain shooting through me again and this time, Malfoy held it there for a complete minute. By the end, I was gasping, my throat sore and hoarse from the tortured screams I was letting out. Again and again, he cast that curse on me, giggling like he was insane. By the time he was finished with the fifth Cruciatus Curse, I was barely conscious. One more would render me unconscious, maybe even kill me. I mumbled a few incoherent words to Malfoy as he leered at me, his blue eyes as cold and hard as ice. "What was that, Potter? You said you want me to drive you crazy like Bellatrix did with those idiotic Longbottoms? Is that what you said? Well, if you say so." He pointed his wand at me and yelled that horrible curse that I have started to hate.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

 **Okay, so, so, so, so, so, so very sorry that it took a long time for me to get out this short chapter, but it'll have to do for now. :/ Thank you so much for these reviews, I was getting worried that no one was reading the story anymore. Thanks so much!**

 **awynn22: Yeah, Harry's life practically IS a living nightmare! Sorry about being less frequent, though. I know, being called a slut is probably really hurtful...unless you want to be called one, but I don't know why you would. Yay! I'm happy that you love A Very Potter Musical too! I love Starkid in general. Their musicals are genius! I didn't have time to put any referances in this one, but I'll be sure to put a few in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Daggerandcloak1513: Thanks, I'm overjoyed that you are liking the story. You guys are all counting on me? Oh boy, no pressure or anything. Haha, thank for reviewing! **

**silverHuntress: I didn't really write a good reaction for Ginny, but the next chapter will start in her P.O.V., so I'll try to get her thoughts on what's happened. :) Your review is appreciated! **

**Guest: Oh wow, all caps, that's awesome! I'm so relieved that you find this interesting! Yippee! The reason that I normally don't tell you guys when I will write my next chapter is because to be honest, I have know idea. I have a huge science project worth half my grade that's started, so if I have to do a rough estimate... the minimum is in a week and the max is probably in two weeks? My schedule is very full, but I promise I'll dedicate my freet ime to updating chapters. :) Thank for your review! **

**-PJOFanatic101**


	21. Chapter 21

**I just have to say... I understand if everyone hates me but I had to focus on the test finals, but it's summer now, so I can write and update some more! Yay! Thank you for the comments and sorry that I haven't been updating. I know I left on a pretty big cliffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

Harry had been kidnapped. And probably by Death Eaters. Great, just great. "Okay...okay. Think, think, think. Where do you think Harry could have been taken?" Hermione asked, pacing the room.

"Uh, to Voldemort." Ron piped up, but shrank down as Hermione glared at him.

"No shit, Sherlock." She snarled. Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione...you just-" he started but she interrupted him before he could finish his statement.

"Well first of all, who do you think took him?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Voldemort." Ron answered.

Hermione frowned, thinking it over. " No, I don't think so. I think that Voldemort would have someone do the dirty work for him. One of his minions. Now, the only problem is which minion. Snape? No, I don't think so. Not if Snape is working as a...you-know-what." She said pointedly.

"Right, how about...Bellatrix...or Wormtail?" Ron guessed.

"It could be..." Hermione said thoughtfully before Remus burst through into the common room. "Professor Lupin!" she called out in shock. Lupin looked at everyone in worry. "What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"It's Harry. I know who has taken him." Lupin announced.

"Who?" I questioned eagerly.

Professor Lupin looked at me gravely. "Lucius Malfoy."

Everyone looked shocked and scared. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go kick some Malfoy ass!" Ron exclaimed and Lupin nodded just as Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye came into the room. Mad-Eye grabbed Hermione's hand who grabbed Annabeth's hand while Lupin gripped mine as I gripped Grover's. Tonks grabbed Percy's hand and we all Apparated to the Malfoy Mansion. We all arrived to see Malfoy cast the Cruciatus Curse towards Harry in the living room.

Percy's P.O.V.

I watched helplessly as the bright red spell rushed towards Harry, who closed his eyes. I could hear Hermione screaming and Ron bellowing at the wizard, Lucius Malfoy, who had casted it. The spell hit him full in the chest and he cried out in pain, tears visibly leaking from his eyes, the veins in his neck bulging out from the agony and yelling he had been doing. He twitched on the floor as Malfoy smirked evilly, turning around before disappearing. The rest of the Death Eaters disappeared as well. Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed to Harry, who lay still on the floor. "Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ginny cried out, shaking him, tears already dripping down her cheeks. Ron and Hermione looked horrified and my heart ached for them. I would hate it if Annabeth or Grover were in Harry's place right now. I walked over to them and put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder as he stared down at his best friend, who didn't seem to be breathing. Suddenly, Harry gasped and sat up. Ginny yelped in surprise, jumping away from him. Hermione looked shocked, but happy, but Harry looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked warily to us. Immediately, the happiness in the room vanished in the blink of an eye. Ron staggered away as Hermione and Ginny's eyes filled with more tears.

"Harry, come on mate. You're joking. You've got to be joking." Ron said desperately. "It's not funny, mate. If you are joking, quit it." Ron told his friend anxiously, but Harry only looked puzzled.

"Erm, I'm sorry...do I...know you?" Harry asked cautiously. Ron just looked at Harry in disbelief. The black-haired wizard turned to me. "Is something wrong? Who do they think I am?" He asked. "Who am...I?" He added in fear. I gulped. Damn, this was way more serious than I thought it was. Annabeth and Grover came over, looking concerned.

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Grover bleated, glancing over at Harry who was still trying to take in his surroundings.

"Uh, not really. Harry doesn't remember who he is." I told them and they both gasped.

Harry's head turned to me. "My name is Harry?" Everyone nodded and he smiled faintly. "Oh, okay. I like that name. What's your name?" He pointed to Ron who swallowed hard.

"I'm Ron Weasley, your best friend." Ron's voice cracked.

Harry turned towards Hermione. "And you are...?"

"Uh, Hermione Granger. Your other best friend." Hermione smiled at him and he returned it.

"Wow, I have a lot of best friends." He commented.

"You are very popular where you live." Ginny chimed in, her eyes still a little wet.

Harry frowned at her. "Y-you're crying. Are you alright?" He asked and Ginny laughed, nodding her head.

"Typical Harry. You've lost your memory yet you still care about others before yourself. That's why I love you. And there are so many more reasons." Ginny told him warmly, but the wizard just looked at her in shock.

"Are we dating, then?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no, we're not." Ginny told him softly and Harry looked disappointed as he said, "And why's that?"

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Um, I don't know." She answered honestly.

Harry smiled at her. "Well, I think you are really pretty." A faint blush spread across his cheeks as a matching redness could be seen on Ginny's face.

"Oi! That's my little sister that you're flirting with!" Ron groaned.

Harry looked at him, startled. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know, I-I-I..." He trailed off.

Ron grimaced, a little stung that his best friend didn't remember him. Didn't remember anybody. Harry turned to look at the American exchange students. "Um, I suppose I forgot you too." He said, a little bit ashamed.

I smiled reassuringly. "That's okay. I'm Percy Jackson, an American exchange student." I informed him. Annabeth and Grover introduced themselves and Harry smiled, saying that it was nice to meet us. "Come on mate, let's get your memories back." Ron said, helping Harry stand. Harry nodded and looked very grateful that we were going to happen. We ARE going to help him regain his memories.

* * *

 **Sorry, that's the best I can do. I have other things to do today, but yeah. :)**

 **awynn22: What?! You haven't watched any StarKid? You have to! They are simply amazing! I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter!**

 **BeckyB: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **silverHuntress: I'm overjoyed that you think this story is amazing. Thank you!**

 ** PJOCrossover18: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoy this fanfic so far!**

 **Hi:** **I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time! Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like it!**

 **Guest:** **I'm sorry I haven't updating. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

The red-head kid, Ron, helped me up as some black guy took my hand. "Hi Harry, my name is Kingsley and I work for the Ministry." He told me in his deep voice. I recognized that name. The Ministry...the Ministry...the Ministry of Magical Things? No...the Ministry of Wizards? Nope...the Ministry of...Magic! Yeah, that's what it was! The Ministry of Magic!

"You mean the Ministry of Magic?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, how did you remember that?" Kingsley asked in shock.

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer myself. "I dunno. I just, sort of remembered the name. It just came to me while I was repeating the Ministry. It's weird." I frowned. Kingsley shrugged before nodding to a woman who changed her hair from purple to bright pink. I stared at her in fascination. Suddenly, there was tugging in my groin as I started spinning before landing hard on the ground. I groaned and slowly got up, checking out my surroundings. I was in a crooked, tall wooden house with rickety-looking stairs and a bunch of dishes that started to clean themselves. I looked at them in awe as Ron came up and clapped my shoulder gently. "Wow...are those dishes washing themselves or am I hallucinating?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope, you aren't hallucinating. That's called magic. It's a _very_ important thing in our world." Ron informed me.

I frowned at him. "Okay..." I trail of awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Ron beckoned Hermione and the pretty girl over. I smiled at them. "Hello Hermione. Hello...Ron's sister." I sat on the couch and Hermione sat on one side of me as Ron sat on the other. Ron's sister sat on the ground in front of us.

"My name is Ginny, by the way." She smiled at me. Wow, a pretty name to go with a pretty face.

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you don't remember me, eh?" Ron squinted at me.

I shook my head. "No. Also Ron, what's my last name. You've told me my first name, Harry, but you haven't told me my last name." I realized.

"Oh, right. You're Harry Potter." Ron informed me. Harry...Potter. Eh, it was okay. "So anyways, my full name is Ronald Billius Weasley, but most people call me Ron. Ginny, or Ginevra, is my sister, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George are my brothers. Bill is the oldest and Charlie is the second oldest. Percy is a twat and is the next oldest. Then come Fred and George, who are twins. Me and then Ginny is the youngest." Ron stated. I stared at him in shock. No how was I supposed to remember all of that?

"Blimey, that's a lot of siblings." I replied and Ron nodded.

"And we're all wizards." He informed me. Wait...wizards? As in the hocus pocus wizards? With the long robes, pointy hats, wands and long grey beards? I pointed this out to Ron and he just laughed, saying, "Not all wizards look like Dumbledore, Harry." Dumbledore? What a weird name. If I was named Dumbledore, I'd want to be called by my last name. Unless his last name was just a ridiculous...like Bumblesnore or Rumbleroar.

"Dumbledore? Who is he?" I questioned.

Ron's eyes widened. "Only the most powerful wizard ever! He defeated Grindelwald and rumor has it that he is the only wizard that You-Know-Who is afraid of. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. We go to school at Hogwarts." Ron informed me. Hogwarts? Do wizards like to pick the most strangest names? Is that, like, a thing or something?

"Right. Hogwarts. And you mean to tell me that Dumbledore has a brother named Rumbleroar, a talking lion who is headmaster of Pigfarts on Mars." I said sarcastically. Ron and Hermione exchanged amused, but worried glances while Ginny giggled a little. It felt good, making Ginny laugh. Her laugh was so beautiful...what am I saying? Ron would kill me if he knew what I was thinking! "And my parents. I have to have parents. Where are they? They must be so worried!" I asked. Now they were all exchanging looks.

"Harry," Hermione started gently. "Your parents are dead." I stared at her in shock. Dead. My parents were dead. My father is dead. I have a dead father. My mother is dead also. They explained to me that an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who killed them. He told me about the Houses and classes we take at Hogwarts along with Quidditch and how I was a Seeker on the team. Hermione tried to teach me all the spells, but Ron eventually made her stop because all the information was starting to hurt my head.

Ron went on telling me how he and I met and how we met Hermione before informing me how our first year at Hogwarts went with the Sorcerer's Stone and Quirrell and Voldemort being on the back of Quirrell's head. Ew. Then Hermione told me about our second year where I rescued Ginny from dying at the hands of Tom Riddle, another name for Voldemort. Man, this guy should just pick a name a keep it. She told me about the basilisk and her becoming frozen.

"Um, Ron...I've forgotten my last name again." I said in embarrassment.

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"Oh, right. I remember now."

"Wait, Hermione, you forgot to tell Harry his nickname!" Ginny chimed in. What? I had a nickname too? Oh great, just fantastic.

"What's my nickname?" I asked.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny told me. Wow, I was a boy who lived, I've heard they are about extinct now.

"Okay, whatever. So in our third year, Sirius Black, your godfather, but we didn't know it back then, he was trying to kill Peter Pettigrew for betraying your parents to You-Know-Who. We thought he was trying to kill you, though. We freed him and Buckbeak, a hippogriff from being executed. And he gave you a tiny owl which you gave to Ron because you have an owl already. Hedwig."

"Wait, I have an owl? Where is she?" I asked in excitement.

"She's delivering a message to Dumbledore right now, but she'll be back soon." Ron said to me. He started telling the story of our fourth year. The Triwzard Tournament and all the tasks I had to do. "And you were going against Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory.

"Fleur Delacour? She sounds like she's French." I noted.

"She is. She is also part-Veela which makes her beautiful." Ginny added.

Ron looked at his sister like she was crazy. "What are you, nuts? Beautiful? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Ron grinned, but got smacked on the shoulder by Hermione.

"Shut up Ron." She muttered. Hermione started talking about this year and about the new transfer students and our new obsession with Red Vines before a woman with red hair called us in for dinner. I assumed she was Ron's mom. We all got up, but I suddenly I felt my face turn red as I turned to face Ron.

"Ron...what's my last name again?" I asked sheepishly.

He gave me an annoyed look and shouted, "HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, but I do have a life. I tried to fit in as many Starkid references as I could. Review and tell me all the ones you caught! I'm kind of in a rush so I can't respond to all the reviewers, but I'll do that in the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who have supported both me and this story! You guys are the best! See ya!**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	23. Chapter 23

Important!  
Now I know this isn't the chapter you've been waiting for and technically A/N's aren't allowed, so you guys don't need to tell me in the comments...I know, don't worry. I just don't have the time currently to write a quick chapter and then post this note so...please don't be mad. I have been really busy with my trip to Orlando and getting ready to start high school that I haven't had time to write chapters. Now when school starts, I will put school work before fanfiction but I promise I will do my best to update as much as I can. I really hope you guys understand. :) I'm currently starting the chapter right now, but I don't know when it'll be finished. Be on the lookout though! Thank you so much for sticking through this story! You guys are awesome!  
PJOFanatic101


	24. Chapter 24: AN:Please Help

**Hey guys, I'm trying to update, but I've run out of ideas. I mean, obviously Harry's got to get his memory back but it seems boring just retelling him all that happened and he can't just randomly gain his memory back. If you guys have any idea how he could get his memory back and I like some of the ideas, I'll use them and give you credit. Thanks so much for sticking with this story.**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Words cannot express how sorry I am, but you'll probably be wanting the story, not me talking. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me, it means a lot. Also, thanks to awynn22 for the idea. I twisted the idea a little, but it mostly stayed the same. :)**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth, Grover and I were sitting in the empty kitchen. "So, what are we going to do? Stay with Harry until he gets his memory back?" Annabeth asked us. I shrugged. Honestly, I had no idea what to do. We had no idea how long it would take Harry to regain his memory and he can't fight Voldemort without his memory. Our whole quest was try and help him defeat Voldemort, but he can't without his memory.

"I think we have to." Grover answered. Annabeth nodded and we went into an awkward silence. What happened? We never used to go into awkward silences. I kept glancing around simply because we didn't have anything to discuss.

"So..." I started and they both looked at me, instantly alert. "How do you think that we should get Harry's memory back?" I asked. Maybe we could knock some sense into him. Or maybe we could re-tell his adventures to him. No, that would take too long. If we introduced him to some of his teachers or friends, maybe he would remember them, or something. Remember something. I looked hopefully at Grover, who seemed as stumped as I was. Then I looked at Annabeth and saw she had a spaced out look in her eyes and a slight smirk on her lips. That was her 'I have the best idea ever' face. My spirits lifted at once. She must have a great idea and once we help out Harry with that idea, we might be able to go. I kind of miss Camp Half-Blood. I hated to interrupt Annabeth's thinking time, but I really wanted to know what her idea was. "Annabeth...?" I called out hesitantly. Her beautiful grey eyes lost that far-away look and focused on me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, do you have an idea?" I questioned hopefully.

She smiled. "Hopefully." She got up and went away. I exchanged a confused look with Grover as we got up and followed her. We entered the living room to see Annabeth talking excitedly to Hermione and Ron who were also looking pretty excited. We rushed over to them and I couldn't stop myself in time, bumping into Ron's arm, which caused him to drop his glass and shatter.

He groaned and while he was picking up the glass with his bare hands he said, "Great, thanks Hermione."

Hermione looked at him in outrage. "What? That wasn't me!" She snapped at him.

"I know, it's just fun to blame you." Ron snickered.

"Well, I think that's very stupid of you. And rude. Why would you blame someone for something they didn't do? That is so dumb. Then again, you can be very dumb. But not this dumb. I'm very surprised. Actually maybe I'm not. But I-" she said before Ron interrupted her.

"OH MY GOD. Hermione, shut up."

Hermione gave him a wounded look as he got up to throw away all the glass. When he came back, he and Hermione stood more farther away from each other than they were before the argument. "So anyway Annabeth, what was your idea? You kind of left before you told us." I told her.

"Oh, did I? Sorry, I was so excited to tell Ron and Hermione. Well, we know that Harry loves Quidditch, right? And I'm sure I read something about doing something you love can bring back memories. So if we got him to play a little Quidditch at Hogwarts, his memory could come back." She explained. I raised my eyebrows. I had to admit. That was a good idea.

"Yeah, that might just work. Good job, Annabeth!" Grover smiled at his friend, who smiled back.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get Harry's ass back to Hogwarts!" Ron said anxiously.

"Get my what? Where?" Harry appeared in the door and walked over to join us.

"We're going to get your memories back." Ron said confidently.

"Really? You can do it?" Harry queried happily.

Ron nodded. "You bet we can! Soon, Gryffindor will have their Seeker back!"

"Gryffin-what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh bloody hell. You already forgot. Gryffindor is YOUR house. The OTHER houses are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." Ron told him.

"What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?" Harry questioned.

"Never mind that, let's go get some Floo powder." Hermione said, lighting the fire for Floo travel. "Just follow after me." Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fire. And I mean, INTO the fire, and called out, "Hogwarts!" She threw the Floo powder down and suddenly vanished. Ron told us that he would go last just so he could help people out if they needed it. It was my turn next. Nervously, I took a handful of Floo powder and repeated the same thing Hermione did. I was swept into blackness, spinning. Suddenly i was spit out of the Floo thing into an office. I quickly got up, my head spinning. Hermione helped me walk to the desk to help stable me. Soon, Grover came stumbling through and Annabeth cleanly spun in, still taking a small stumble. Harry slid into the office knocked into the opposite wall. I cringed. He must have been spinning fast. And Ron...well, he didn't come through on his feet. He got to his feet, grumbling about the Floo powder making him look like a total loser.

"Okay everyone, let's go to the Quidditch pitch." Hermione told us, leaving the office. Everyone followed her and Ron said, "Accio broom!" Harry's broom came zooming to him and he said in once more and a more beaten-up broom came to him. He handed Harry the better broom.

"So, are we sweeping something? Cleaning up something?" Harry questioned.

"Nope, we're playing Quidditch." Ron replied, filling him on Quidditch. How it works and the rules and how he was the best Seeker that Gryffindor ever had, maybe besides his father.

"But...I can't be good at Quidditch. I fail at every sport." Harry said, a slightly sad tone could be heard in his voice.

"That's absurd!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, I might not know much about Quidditch, but I do know that you are very good at it." She told him reassuringly. We finally got onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Right mate, just get onto your broom like this and push off." Ron told Harry. Harry did as he was told and shot up into the sky. Just before Ron went up into the sky as well, Hermione grabbed a galleon out of her pocket and did a quick spell that changed the galleon into a leather ball.

"Oh my wizard god! Thanks Hermione! A Quaffle!" Ron stated with more enthusiasm than he first thanked Hermione. She just shook head ruefully, but smiled at him as he launched himself into the air.

* * *

 **Ron's P.O.V.**

I caught up with Harry, who was zooming around, laughing joyfully. I smiled warmly as I watch my best friend. "Do you remember anything?" I asked Harry, who shook his head. "Catch!" I tossed him the Quaffle. He caught it and threw it back to me. We flew around, tossing the Quaffle around. He still hadn't gained any memories back. Bloody hell. After about thirty minutes of flying, I started to give up. Ten minutes later, I was losing hope. In frustration, I chucked the Quaffle hard and heard a thunk. Horrified, I turned to see Harry spin and dive to the ground. I hurriedly zoomed after him and just grabbed his shirt to soften his fall. He had a bruised temple as everyone rushed over to him.

"Oh my Rowling! What happened Harry Potter?" Annabeth exclaimed.

He touched his hand to his nose and showed us. "Am I bleeding?" He asked. We all shook our heads. "Oh," he tounched a hand to his temple. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Well, that sucked royal hippogriff." I grumbled and Harry turned to me.

"Hey, Buckbeak doesn't appreciate that." Harry said. I froze in shock and so did Hermione. Harry was looking back and forth between Hermione and I.

"Harry...we never told you about Buckbeak." Hermione said slowly. "You got your memory back?" She asked hopefully.

Harry frowned for a second before grinning. "Yeah! I remember everything! I have my memory back! Whoo!" Harry said, laughing with happiness.

Just then, Malfoy came up to us. We all glared at him. "I saw that fall, Potter. Seems like you lost your talent. Not like you had any to begin with. Just abnormally ling beginner's luck." He said, swaggering away. Harry got to his feet and hollered, "Shut up Malfoy, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

* * *

 **There you go. I've got to go, but hope you enjoyed that chapter. And also, awynn22: Yes, I've read the Cursed Child, but in my honest opinion, I prefer AVPM and the others. The Cursed Child was good, but a bit all over the place. Hope you Starkid fans liked the references. Some are more hidden than others, but they are there! See you soon, friends! :)**

 **-PJOFanatic101**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded five months, but I've lost all inspiration for this story. If anyone would like to adopt it and finish it off, I'd be very grateful. I've decided to stick with shorter fan fictions since I don't seem to be able to make long ones. Sorry.

-PJOFanatic101


End file.
